The last elite shadow Protector
by Shadowassassin reborn
Summary: This is basically about a dragon that goes on a rampage destroying civilizations that harm dragons once the dragon riders of berk find out they go looking will they find it and stop its rampage or will just move on and continue its duty . Other characters not mentioned Like Ryker, fish legs. 1 character spot remaining please review so I know you readers are still reading )
1. Chapter 1

Elite shadow

class strike,mystery,fear

relative/ none

description

this dragon is pitch black in scale colour it is slim and has six legs that are armed with shadow steal claws. It has blood red eyes that glow brighter when it gets mad. It has 5 fins traveling down the length of its spine .it also has elbow blades that come out of its for arms and reverse blade the comes from each the end of its tail.

its wing span is 51 ft long it is very agile

From tal to snout it is 37 ft long

and 3 ft wide

its fire is mixed with acid and plasma and can be shot like a machine gun

Or sniper rifle depending on the situation

Ability

It is able to camoflauge into it surruondings or just turn into a civic mist that can melt steal. It cannot be controlled.

flight speed ok iam not going to be ridiculous about its speed

so I'm am putting its top speed at 11 000 mph i

hight it is 6 feet exactly while standing on it haunches

* * *

Shrouded by clouds is a lonely mountain jutting out of the vast the mountain lay a legend long forgotten by dragon and human kind.

And that legend is a dragon said to be able to level a mountain with one blast of its fire.

that dragon is a elite shadow. The last of its kind

* * *

Flying over berk hiccup relaxes upon toothless back as the night fury glides effortlessly around the mountain it's a nice day don't you think toothless

 **Yes of curse I do**

 **t** oothless says to him self

to bad we can't stay up here for ever. You think we should land **Yes my wings are sore.** Toothless says . Before doing a dive and landing by the great hall hiccup then climbs off his toothless back


	2. Chapter 2

But first we might want to eat.

, meanwhile the elite shadow stirs from its 100 year hibernation this movement causing bats to panic. Hearing the bats panic the elite shadow leaps to its feet startled before calming down

Just bloody bats the elite shadow says stretching its sore body out . It then looks up out of the top of the dormant volcano . I think it's about time I get to my duty an end dragon hunters and slayers alike permanently. It says spreading its wings slowly be fore he leaps into the air and slams his wings. Dragon hunters will once again get to know the fear of when I put them to their end.

Half an hour later .

Hiccup and fish legs start heading to fish legs house toothless in tow it takes a 4 minute walk to get to fish legs house once there they enter the house and go into fish legs room fish legs goes to his table and pry open the seal Hiccup sits down beside him I wonder what old tribe symbol this is

Fishnets draws it down on paper and sets the seal aside. Before opening a scroll what language is this I do not know but there a depiction of a dragon right here I actually don't recognize that species maybe Gothi can translate the scroll. 20 minutes later of hiking up the stairs they finally reach the small hut and knock on the door a couple min outs later Gothi opens the door

hello Gothi can we get you to translate this old scroll

She takes it from fish legs hand and unrolls it then reads to her self her face turns to a frown before dropping it . What did it say Gothi . Fish legs ask

Gothi leads Hiccup and Fishlegs to the sand box who follow excitedly.

Gothi begins drawing lines in the sand she says the Vikings are doomed the beast is awake. Gothic scribbles in the sand.

what beast . The dragon of shadows. You mean another night fury HIccup asked. The elder whacks him over the head . No the dragon of shadow is a more evolved dragon even more so then your night fury. Gothi writes down what is the species called. Gothi writes down the name in the sand box with dread . Elite shadow dragon .

What class is it. The thing about it is t has three classes that conclude of strike class , mystery class, and fear class. Gothi writes down . Hhm that is very interesting


	3. Chapter 3

Oh and Gothi why did you say we are doomed.

Gothi scribbles in the sand

It is like a angel turned bad and it duty is to eliminate people that harm dragons like dragon hunters, dragon slayers.

, Fishlegs once again translates.

so it is awake now.

Gothi grabs the scroll again and shows hiccup the the date it was written she than scribbles lines again it goes into a 100 year hibernation once every 10 000 years to day it woke up we Must warn the other tribes as soon as possible.

Gothi where does this. Dragon live according to the scroll it says shadow island. Fishlegs reads again . Me and toothless are going to have to stop it from killing any body. Hiccup you can't Gothi writes down again stop it Thor himself even tried to stop it premaritally. Fishlegs ounces again translates well I have to try hiccup says leaving with Fishlegs

Warning violence ahead

Above a fleet of dragon hunters the elite shadow circles like a vulture circling a corpse below it. the dragon hunters are screaming as their ships are be tossed back and forth by the waves some even were getting sea sickness. but little Did they know that there doom would not be from what is below it would be from what is circling above in the clouds. Couple of minutes later the elite shadow lets loose one blast that incinerates the hull of the ship the captured dragons flee from there cages through the holes in the ship. The elite shadow then attacks the ships relentlessly that have no dragons aboard. All the ships sink but one. The elite shadow lands on board and pins a dragon hunter to the deck of the ship.

please don't kill me

SHUT UP HUMAN , your going to give a message to your leader saying if you don't set free all the dragons you have captured I will go through all you hunters like a guillotine.

You can speak? Only when I have to. Can you pleas get off me . Oh no we are not finished yet human . You are going to be in a world of pain in a moment . The elite shadow says aiming his tail blade at the dragon hunters shoulder the the elite shadow impales his soulder making the dragon hunter scream in agony.


	4. Getting a message to the hunt

Thank you for 1 review Shadowking179

The elite shadow than roars in his face before taking his tail out of the now unconscious dragon hunter before flying off to hunt a deer that would last it 3 months.

9 hours later

And dragon told you this how ryker says

. It can talk somehow that's impossible dragons. Can t speak. This one was different it seemed to know the weak spots on our ships and destroyed them. It is very intelligent for a dragon even more so then that dragon rider with the night fury.

We set out at to go see my brother.

Yes sir ryker

Mean while

Toothless pov

Overhearing the conversation in the hut I eavesdrop on the conversation that is happening on the other side of the wall. What beast . The dragon of shadow apron hearing that name I immediately felt fear today it has awoken after that my heart skips 3 beats. Well I have gotta try to stop it. You can't many have try even Thor himself tried to stop it permanently . But failed but I must stop it or it will destroy the archipelago oh great another chance for him to get killed.i sarcastically to myself. Me and toothless are going to find it and stop it you guys can't stop me.

The door then opens and out comes hiccup and Fishlegs. But hiccup you can't be serious that thing will kill many dragons eyed to kill me Fishlegs. I Am still alive. But this dragon is different hiccup it kills humans for a living. I have to change its mind hiccup that dragons purpose is protect all dragons from dragon trappers and dragon slayers alike. Even riders. We will talk about this when I come back hiccup says climbing on toothless back. I reluctantly fly away towards shadow island the place where humans dread.

Warning blood shed ahead

Meanwhile in dense forest the elite shadow is crouched in a tree ready to do the dreaded move his species are named for he camouflages into the tree and ambushes a unsuspecting buck before showing itself in front of it. The deer eyes widen it was about to bolt but the elite shadow snatched its neck with his unretracted kill teeth the elite shadow then let's go and the deer immediately falls to its side it's breath laboured before it stops breathing the poison had done its work. The elite shadow slices its head off that's how the poison killed it. The poison travels to the brain before stopping the heart. FINALLY I HAVE NOT EATEN IN 100 YEARS


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for 1 review Shadowking179

The elite shadow than roars in his face before taking his tail out of the now unconscious dragon hunter before flying off to hunt a deer that would last it 3 months.

9 hours later

And dragon told you this how ryker says

. It can talk somehow that's impossible dragons. Can t speak. This one was different it seemed to know the weak spots on our ships and destroyed them. It is very intelligent for a dragon even more so then that dragon rider with the night fury.

We set out at to go see my brother.

Yes sir ryker

Mean while

Toothless pov

Overhearing the conversation in the hut I eavesdrop on the conversation that is happening on the other side of the wall. What beast . The dragon of shadow apron hearing that name I immediately felt fear today it has awoken after that my heart skips 3 beats. Well I have gotta try to stop it. You can't many have try even Thor himself tried to stop it permanently . But failed but I must stop it or it will destroy the archipelago oh great another chance for him to get killed.i sarcastically to myself. Me and toothless are going to find it and stop it you guys can't stop me.

The door then opens and out comes hiccup and Fishlegs. But hiccup you can't be serious that thing will kill many dragons eyed to kill me Fishlegs. I Am still alive. But this dragon is different hiccup it kills humans for a living. I have to change its mind hiccup that dragons purpose is protect all dragons from dragon trappers and dragon slayers alike. Even riders. We will talk about this when I come back hiccup says climbing on toothless back. I reluctantly fly away towards shadow island the place where humans dread.

Warning blood shed ahead

Meanwhile in dense forest the elite shadow is crouched in a tree ready to do the dreaded move his species are named for he camouflages into the tree and ambushes a unsuspecting buck before showing itself in front of it. The deer eyes widen it was about to bolt but the elite shadow snatched its neck with his unretracted kill teeth the elite shadow then let's go and the deer immediately falls to its side it's breath laboured before it stops breathing the poison had done its work. The elite shadow slices its head off that's how the poison killed it. The poison travels to the brain before stopping the heart. FINALLY I HAVE NOT EATEN IN 100 YEARS


	6. Chapter 6

RTaking flight out of the forest the elite shadow heads towards the nearest dragon hunter e base .

Mean while hiccup and toothless fly over the ocean doing evasive maneuvers for practise until hiccup spots. Smoke in the distance come on bud 2 minutes later toothless and hiccup circle around the destroyed fleet until he sees a hunter floating on a a broken part of a ship so hiccup yells out dragon hunter what happens here tell me and I will bring you to land.

A pitch black dragon with blood red eyes destroyed our fleet and rescued our captured dragons I have never seen a dragon like it . How long ago did it destroy your fleet about 2 hours ago now can you please bring me to land. We just missed it. THANK DRACO FOR THAT. Toothless growls before picking the hunter off the ship and flying him to the nearest island . Before flying back and landing on the one remaining ship. let's see if the shadow dragon left any thing here. Toothless imeaditly starts sniffing the deck until he sees claw imprints in the deck HICCUP I FOUND ITS CLAW MARKS. Toothless roars out what did you find bud. Claw marks good job bud. Whoa those are deep . And that tells me it's claws are designed to slash, rip, block. That'sk a new one I FOUND SOMETHING ELSE toothless growls hiccup walks over what did you find

A SCALE

picks it up interesting very light but very hard to break hiccup says poking it with his dagger it s

not even scratching it's like gronkle iron except stronger and lighter I could try to melt it into a arrow head . Brother we have a serious problem . And that is Viggo says a dragon blacker than night destroyed a lot of our fleet and slurry herd most of our men and the dragons escaped the last survivor of the fleet was wounded badly he said it let him live to give you a message he said it talked. Now you got my attention is its night fury. no one nightFury is not capable of destroying a entire fleet at least not ours.

What is more deadly than a night fury .

Suddenly men start screaming out dragon attack.

Just as the island shacks from a explosion definitely not a night fury.

Warning violence ahead

Coming up to the hunter base the elite shadow fires a aid plasm bomb at the nearest structure let me just they would half to pick a new spot entirely because the blast incinerated the the building and made a 3 foot crater in the ground . Sir it destroyed our arrow stocks

Well use the data Paula's to we can't see it it attacking from within the clouds I like this dragon it's intelligent and will awake us a glorious profit if we capture it

Both turn around as a hunter walks in with a piece of wood impaled in his neck he falls and said this base is destroyed We are dying gets up again . it's on the island he finishes as a tail blade goes through him nearly impaling Ryker. the tail then gets ripped away from the now dead dragon hunter blood red eyes suddenly appear where the dragon hunter was standing the dragon then goes out of camouflage and reveals it self .

So this the. Dragon that keeps killing my men.

YOU AND YOUR MEN HAVE WRONGED MANY DRAGONS LIFE THESE PAST 100 YEARS.

You WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFES OR BY RIGHTING THE WRONGS YOU HAVE DONE!.

So that's why you have been attacking us just because a few of your kind is captured.

I AM THE LAST PROTECTOR OF THE DRAGONS IT IS MY PURPOSE TO DESTROY PEOPLE LIKE YOU! Y

You know what how about I make you a deal I keep capturing dragons and you can free them once I sell them to thee market. .

The elite shadow then picks Viggo up by the throat it he the none bladed ad of his tail

THIS IS Usually THE TIME WHEN I WOULD KILL YOU OR LET YOU BLEED OF FROM A SEVERE INJURIES!

Find out in the next chapter what viggos and rykerrs fate will be peace


	7. Chapter 7

Let him go dragon or I will kill you Ryker says drawing his blades from their holsters on his back.

The elite shadow throws Viggo into the nearby wall and faces Ryker. And it's eyes glow brighter. DROP YOUR BLADES AND I WILL Make your death less painful. He says some what Irritatedly. I have killed many dragons in my lifetime your death will make no difference. I AM NOT YOUR Ordinary Dragon BOY I AM A ELITE SHADOW! THE SHADOW OF DEATH ITSELF. The elite shadows says closing the distance before Ryker can even react. It then pins him knocking the. Blades out of his hand. Well I be dammed a dragon beat me.

The lite shadow then says its name.

MY NAME IS BLACKMIST

Now known as Blackmist the elite shadow snaps his neck. Ending Ryker permanently .

Blackmist then turns back around and faces Viggo who is holding his scraped up neck.

WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW VIGGO GRIMBORN?

Lead the hunters

Blackmist growls at this.

I was not finished

Blackmist allows him to speak

Into a better life.

Blackmist looks likes he considers it. Then says FINE I WILL LET YOU LEAVE BU FIND OUT OUR SEE YOU POEPLE ANYWHERE NEAR A DRAGON I WILL PERSONALY DESTROY YOU

GOT IT.m

I understand what ever you are Viggo says walking out the door .

The Elite shadow then camoflauge said and leaps into the air and flys back to its island for a rest.

Mean while hiccup and toothless fly towards a dark coloured island devoid of any life except for a few dead trees. Bud lets land and take arest we do not know how far shadow island is. As if to answer him toothless growls and says we are here welcome to the most feared island in existence. Wait this must be shadow island and if this is shadow island the shadow dragon must be close so keep your eyes open for says

Nearing his home Blackmist notices a dragon with a human on its back flying above his island so Blackmist goes to save it by taking the human off. Getting closer to the dragon Blackmist notices that the dragon is a night fury which does not faze him one bit and he also notices it a has a prosthetic tail fin to help it fly but with the help of a human .

Hiccup something is close really close I can since it.

Toothless says before Blackmist flys above them, casting a shadow over them. Is it me or did suddenly just get darker. Hiccup then looks up and sees Blackmist hiccup jumps causing toothless to look above them and when he sees Blackmist he immediately goes to land this causing hiccup to fell fear. Why are we landing bud.

This dragon is our kinds protector I must show respect to him and don't worry he should not hurt you . You are not a dragon hunter or dragon slayer you should. Have nothing to feAr except for its appearance and ability so. Toothless say before landing.

Blackmist gives a roar of authority before flying around the mountain and diving down towards earth. It then spreads its wings stopping its fall before it lands on all six. In front. Of toothless and hiccup. WHY ARE YOU HERE NIGHT FURY AND WHY IS IT THAT A HUMAN IS RIDING YOU.

Whoa whoa whoa you can speak.

We are here to convince you not to destroy every Viking tribe the Vikings have changed in the last 4 years. WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHANGED I JUST KILLED A ALOT OF DRAGON HUNTERS A FEW MINUTS AGO.

Yes Vikings have changed but some tribes like the dragon hunters would not change.

The war with the Vikings ended four years ago when me and hiccup formed a indestructible bond and killed the red death.

WELL I MUST THANK YOU FOR ENDING THE WAR BUT THERE ARE STILL HUMANS THAT HUNT AND KILL DRAGONS I WILL NOT STOP NTIL THEY AAall are dead or changed.

And I respect you for that.

But you can't just go and kill a human for capturing us If they kill us I understand but if. You keep this up the Vikings will have enough and come looking for your. Head ..

WELL WHAT MUST I DO I CANT JUST GIVE UP MY DUTY.

No you can't but you can become a alpha and lead dragons OH HUMAN AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO SWITCH JOBS I Cannot it is my purpose in this world to protect dragons not lead them . I WILL HOW EVER NOT DESTROY ENTIRE TRIBE ONLY THE PEOPLE WHO DO THE CRIME OF CAPTURING DRAGONS AND KILLING THEM .

Thank you for listening to me and toothless. YOU NAMED THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF LIGHTNING AND DEATH TOOTHLESS Blackmist says falling over laughing hysterically before getting up I have not laughed that hard in 10 000 years . Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

You are very welcome". Hiccup says

Hey it's not funny" toothless razors to Blackmist.

OH COURSE IT IS "TOOTHLESS" BLACKMIST SAYS then Adds IF IT WERE NOT FUNNY I WOULD NOT LAUGH.

Sorry bud at least he is not angry

Suddenly a shadow steal arrow lands in between toothless and Blackmist

Blackmist suddenly lets out a vicious roar and leaps in the air dodging many arrows that could pierce his scale armour.

"And I spoke to soon" hiccup says.

"Yes Yes you did" toothless growls back before ducking as a arrow flies over his head. "who is firing at us" hiccup yells out. "I don't know this island is messing up my eyesight". Toothless growls out looking around for humans But see none. "I don't see no humans exept you" toothless says.

Suddenly 20 humans wearing a full black suit made entirely out of change wing scales appear in a circle all bows with shadow steal tip arrows aimed at hiccup and toothless.

"Bud do not move a muscle". Hiccup says silently

"I agree" toothless replies back

"I'll take that as you agree"hiccup says again

The circle opens up,as a man wearing a changwing hood and armour plating walked up to hiccup and toothless with duel swords that are made out of shadow steal drawn out and says

"where did the elite shadow go?!" The leader ask

" you guys shot at it and I think you pissed it off."hiccup says

"I don't care if I pissed it off me and my clan have been trying to kill it for 400 years!" The leader yells out.

Toothless immeaditly goes into a defensive position.

"Control your dragon boy or we will kill both of you"!

"Toothless calm down"!

"This Time toothless growls"

Suddenly a plasma blast gets shot at the leader who barily dodges it the ground smaulderd where the blast exploded.

"Men get down"! The leader Shouts just as ten blast fly over them at a rapid succession. "Come out elite shadow and face us"!.

"YOU WANT ME HERE I AM SHADOW HUNTERS!" Blackmist says appearing Infront of the leader with eyes glowing brightly." Your sneaky it will not help you escape the trap I just set up". The leader says smirking. Blackmist smirks back as the leader men fall with deep gashes on thief chest.

"YOU WERE SAYING".

Blackmist says tauntingly

The leader swings his swords at Blackmist who sees a opening to fire at and does so when the blades makes contact with black mist claws the leader of the group goes flying back.

"You okay" hiccup,yells out noticing the second blade had imbedded itself in the elite shadows back.

"I AM FINE I DEALT WITH THOR BEFORE PAIN IS NOTHING NEW TO ME".

Blackmist then rips the blade out of his back by the handle ands throws it into the ocean.

The leader recovers from the blast only to get blast again and again by Blackmist.

"STAY DOWN SHADOW HUNTER


	9. Chapter 9

roars out angrily before leaping on him and quickly slicing his head off. FINALLY I HAVE "AVENGED MY FAMILY"

"If I can't kill you some one else will" the shadow hunter says

" DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD" Blackmist says putting his claws to the shadowhunters throat.

"Wait you you don't have to kill him" hiccup yells out . THESE PEOPLE ARE THE REASON WHY I AM THE LAST OF MY SPECIES BOY". First of all my name is hiccup and two I am sorry about that. "THEY KILLED US IN COLD BLOOD WHEN WE were AT OUR MOST VULNERABLE."

"Can't you just fly him into the ocean and drop him" hiccup asks."

"NO THAT WILL BE TO EASY FOR HIM TO LIVE THROUGH."

"Look ok I understand you want to kill him but you won't ."

"QUIT IT BOY YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVE."

"Hiccup it would be wise to stop toothless yells out."

"No I think im getting to him."hiccup replies back

"You don't understand."toothless says

"I don't Understand what toothless." Hiccup says about to stretch out his hand to Blackmist snout. "You are trying to stop him from avenging his family." Toothless yells out as Blackmist grabs hiccup and flies off with him. Hiccup toothless roars out .

"Hay what are you doing!"

Blackmist reaches the cloud cover before answering "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THEY MURDERED MY FAMILY THEY MADE ME WATCH AS THEY KILLED MY FAMILY AND SKINNED THEM THEN THEY TORTURED ME AND STARVED ME FOR WEEKS ONCE THEY I THOUGHT I HAD DIED THEY TRIED TO STAB ME BUT I ESCAPED MY FATE AND FELL INTO THE OCEAN". "AND ALL OF THIS HAPPENED WHEN I WAS A HATCHLING"!

"I did not know" hiccup says with a tear falling from his eye. "SO NOW YOU KNOW WHY I MUST KILL HIM AND HIS CLAN." "TO AVENGE MY FAMILY." "NOT YOU OR TOOTHLESS WILL STOP ME HICCUP". Blackmist says calmly before flying back down and landing with hiccup.

Toothless pounces at Blackmist who's eyes glow slightly before he leaps side ways to avoid being pinned or attacked.

Toothless fires a plasma blast at Blackmist whom brings up his tail blade and slices the plasma blast in two half's before it explodes around him. "YOU DONE TOOTHLESS THIS IS A POINTLESS FIGHT." "You took my rider from me protector." "YES I HAD TO TALK TO HIM PRIVATELY." Toothless calms down "NOW IF YOU DONT MIND I HALF TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING." Blackmist adds walking over to the shadow hunter who stood up again Blackmist tail whipped him. And he flew a couple meters away holding his chest. "Ow ow ow ow". That hurt like a bitch." The leader says painfully "TODAY I WILL KILL YOU LIKE YOU AND YOUR CLAN DID TO MY FAMILY". "ALL THOSE GENERATIONS BACK". Blackmist sys before leaping on him and cuts his head off his his claws. "FINALLY I HAVE AVENGED MY FAMILY." In the mean time hiccup faints. Toothless runs to his side and nudges him. "Nice going protector you made him faint".toothless says sarcastically. Blackmist turns his head on a dime giving toothless a warning glare. Blackmist turns back to admire his work. 85 shadow hunters left to kill. Blackmist says darkly to himself Hiccup in the mean time faints. Toothless runs to his side and nudges

"Nice going protector you managed to make him faint". Toothless says sarcastically

Blackmist turns his head back at toothless and gives him a warning glance before turning back and admiring his work "85 LEFT". Blackmist growls out


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you going to do now.?" Toothless asked

"MY DUTY AS THE PROTECTOR".

"So you are still going to murder Viking civilizations."

"NO I WILL NOT KILL ANY ONE EXCEPT THE HUNTERS AND MANIACS THAT SLAY DRAGONS FOR NO REASON."

"BUT WILL HOWEVER DAMAGE VILLAGE. If they have any captured dragons."Blackmist adds.

"That's better."

Blackmist looks at his back where the wound was not healing. "WHAT THAT SHOULB BE HEALED ALL READY. " Blackmist says in a confused manner .

DONT TELL ME THAT BASTERD LACED HIS SWORD WITH... Blackmist suddenly blacks out

"Protector!." Toothless yells out before running to him . Startled awake hiccup gets to his feet "what's wrong buuud "hiccup slurs at the word bud apron seeing Blackmist on the ground out for the count "bud what did you do?" "I did nothing." Toothless says nudging Blackmist in the side. "Toothless that is not helping the situation". Hiccup says

JUST INFO FOR YOUR CURIOSITY.

The poison on the blade is shadow bane the poison can be lethal to other dragons but Blackmist is immune to poisons so it won't kill him but he is going to have a nasty head ach when he wakes r.

3 hours later Blackmist wakes up with his vision blurring in and out he groans as his head feels like a war hammer struck his head over and over. "THAT BASTERD DID LACE HIS SWORD WITH SHADOW BAND."once the effects wore off the wound stitched back together. " THATS BETTER". " Oh you are awake you had me worried."

"WHY WOULD YOU BE WORRIED ABOUT ME YOU JUST MET ME."

"Your a dragon you are mighty , excellent flyers smart, fast , deadly in your own rights but most of all i think off dragons as my friend.". lackmist says

"IM FLATTERED YOU THINK OF ME AS SUCH BUT TRUST WHEN I TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE FRIENDS HICCUP YOU CANNOT BE MY FRIEND ITS MY DUTY TO KILL HUMANS THAT MURDER AND ENSLAVE DRAGONS." Blackmist says happily before changing his tone to a darker version.

"Fine but you are still a dragon. And I care for all dragons." Hiccup says

"WELL IF YOU INSIST ON CARING FOR DRAGONS THAT IS GOOD FOR YOU ."

"NOW I MUST GO BYE HICUP AND GOOD LUCK I WILL BE WATCHING JUST TELL TOOTHLESS TO ROAR IF YOU OR HIM ARE IN DANGER I WILL NOT BE FAR" Blackmist says about to take off. "Wait I have something for you I think you should protect it." Hiccup says giving Blackmist the scroll. Blackmist takes it and opens it. Slowly his eyes glowing slightly as he looked at it. "THIS IS THE SCROLL THAT TELLS THE SHADOW HUNTERS OF MY LOCATION". Wait what is this Blackmist flips it over and licks the paper words start to appear . Blackmist eyes low to their brightess and he charges up a plasma bomb that incinerates the are around him. once the smoke clears Blackmist says " THIS IS THE SCROLL THAT SENT THE SHADOW HUNTERS TO KILL MY SPECIES. I AM GOING TO..." Toothless suddenly pins Blackmist to the ground hard. "What the hell is your problem you almost burned hiccup!"

"OOOPS I LET MY RAGE GET IN CONTROL."

Blackmist then pushes Toothless off be fore flying off.

Hope you enjoy


	11. Chapter 11

Flying away from hiccup and toothless Blackmist heads north unknown to him a pair of purple eyes were watching him from the shadowy cloud cover . "BROTHER YOU ARE NOT ALONE AT LEAST NOT FOR LONG"."your letting our target go." "I KNOW THAT I AM NOT GOING TO ATTACK HIM YET". " why not?" "BECAUSE I KNOW VERY LITTLE ABOUT MY BROTHER I HAVE NO T BEEN WITH HIM FOR 47 000 YEARS." Follow him Shadowstreak . "ILL FOLLOW HIM BUT HE WILL HEAR MY WINGS." Shadowstreak takes off like a bullet after Blackmist .

20 miles away from his home Blackmist suddenly feels searing hot pain go through his back he turns to look up and sees something that makes his heart stop 6 beats

"A ELITE SHADOW ANOTHER PROTECTOR I AM NOT ALONE. BUT WHY DID HE ATTACK ME IS GONE MAD?" Shadowstreak smirks before hovering In Front of Blackmist causing him to throw out his wings to avoid a mid air collision. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM AND WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME!" Blackmist yells at Shadowstreak. "That is simple I am not a protector not any more I am part of the shadow hunters"shadow streak says calmly. Blackmist eyes narrow before glowing really bright. "THEN YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH YOUR RIDER"!. Blackmist goes camoflauge and starts a dive. Before smashing his wings to gain altitude. Shadowstreak looks around switching his eyesight to inferred.

"I see you brother."

Noticing the rogue elite shadow changed its eyesight Blackmist held his breath and he disappeared from his brothers sight completely. Where are you brother.

Blackmist suddenly. Reappears before dive bombing shadow streak who says " really" "he does know I am a,elite shadow right" Shadowstreak says barrel rolling to the side to avoid the sniper blast but Blackmist follows the blast and strikes his brother head on nearly knocking the rider off.

Trying to recover from the head on strike Shadowstreak sported a gash down his side from Blackmist elbow blades. Shadow streak hisses in pain and takes chase after Blackmist who looks back and fires rapidly shadow streak gets hit 5 times out of 20.

but that's because he kept dodging the blast shadowstreak fires back Blackmist quickly barrel roles in a spiral and avoids most of the rapid blast from Shadowstreak.

"WHOA THAT WAS CLOSE" Blackmist says to himself. "STAY STILL."! "SO I CAN KILL YOU ALLREADY." Blackmist suddenly parachutes his wings and says I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE" Shadowstreak body slams Blackmist sidewaYs near a sea state Blackmist Slams shadow streak back first into a sea stat crushing the the rider. "WHO ARE YOU TELL ME NOW SO YOU MAY DIE WITH HONOR". "My name is shadow streak". "BROTHER I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU". Blackmist says anger illy

"BUT YOU BETRAYED ME I SHOULD KILL YOU"." Not before I kill you first" Shadowstreak says stabbing Blackmist in the chest with his tail.

I left you with a cliffhanger sorry


	12. Chapter 12

"NOW YOU ARE DEAD FOR SURE."! Blackmist says in holding in the the pain. "How are you not dead yet." ONLY THE CREATOR CAN KILL ME BROTHER HE CHOOSE ME SPECIFICA

LY FOR PROTECTING DRAGONS YOU ON THE OTHER HAND." Blackmist says dragging his claws across his brother's throat but not harming him" CAN DIE AND I AM PRETTY SURE YOU DON'T WANT THAT." Blackmist says darkly. "you should be dead". "YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED BY MY SIDE BROTHER AND MAYBE I WOULD NOT HAVE TO KILL YOU." Blackmist says adding pressure on his brother throat I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU BUT YOU LEAVE ME WITH NO CHOICE ." Blackmist then impales his claws in his brothers windpipe and rips and cuts it in two Blackmist then let's his brother fall into the sea. Blackmist then holds his chest and says "THANK GOD FOR THE HEALING GIFT HE GAVE ME WHEN I TOOK THIS DUTY."

I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD TO KILL MY OWN BROTHER. Blackmist says angrily.

"You ok protector." Toothless says from out of nowhere

Blackmist turns his head in the direction of the voice and sees toothless hovering close by.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE."! I seen a dragon follow you so I decided to follow it. AND YOU CUAGHT UP TO IT US." "Yes it was very hard to follow without being noticed by the one following you." Who was that any way?" MY BROTHER ITHOUGHT HE WAS DEAD SINCE I WAS A HATCHLING? AND HE JOINED THE SHADOW HUNTER AND TRYED TO KILL ME SO I HAD TO KILL HIM."

I am sorry to hear that." Toothless replies

NOW I HAVE ONE OTHER FAMILY MEMBER TO AVENGE.

"Do you need help with avenging your family I would be honoured to help you out".

"IF YOU INSIST BUT LET ME WARN YOU IT IS VERY DANGEROUS" ,

"Toothless means both of us would be honoured to help."hiccup says nudging inch toothless

"Fine you can help but that is if you can keep up."Blackmist says flying In the direction of the shadow hunters


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are we going anyway." Hiccup askes.

"WE ARE HEADING TO SHADOW HUNTER ISLAND."

"So we are doing a head on attack." Toothless says.

"THINK OF IT LIKE A SURPRIZE ATTACK I WILL TELL YOU THE PLAN ONCE WE GET THERE." Blackmist says calmly

Meanwhile at shadow hunter island

Sir the squadron has not return with the surviving elite shadow and our elite shadow has not returned with it either.

"We will pronounce them as dead". "Send 8 armoured dragon riders immediately. " the boss of the clan says.

"Yes boss." The hunter says.

5 mins later a group of 8 armoured dragons that conclude of 1 skrill , a razor whip, a deadly nadder, a singe tail, a Titan wing monstrous nightmare, a growing screaming death, Smotering smoke breaths, tAke off towards shadow island

Meanwhile

"WE ARE HERE follow my lead."Blackmist says hovering near the cloud to camouflage his pitch black scales.

S

Blackmist surveys the islands weakness before his eyes change to inferred 35. "LIVING ASSETS out of 120 are DRAGONS . DAMMIT THOse BASTARDS." "What's the plan" Toothless ask. "THEY HAVE DRAGONS FOR AIR SUPPORT THEY HAVE ARROW BALLISTAS THAT FIRE THREE AT ONCE. get ONE HIT FROM ANY OF THOSE AND YOU ARE DEAD TOOTHLESS."

" what do I do?" Toothless says.

"TAKE OUT THE BALLISTAS WITHOUT BEING SEEN." THAT'S WHAT YOUR SPECIES ARE GOOD AT."

."I WILL KNOCK OUT THE DRAGONS TO PROTECT THEM FROM THEIR OWN ACTIONS."

THEN THE HUMANS WILL DIE." I WILL KILL THEM MYSELF." Blackmist says darkly.

Then what "toothless says."YOU SEE THOSE TOWERS BLOW EM UP BEFORE EXITING TO THE RIGHT TO ESCAPE THERE ARE LESS DEFENCE TOWERS."

" GO NOW." Blackmist says dive bombing and sniper blasting 5 dragons before his dive would be hard to pull out of. Black mist flaps his wings quickly to regain altitude before re doing the dive and taking out another 5 with his sniper blast, 25 MORE DRAGONS TO GO." Suddenly a blast of lightning hits Blackmist on the back making his metallic scales heat up. "GREAT THIS IS THE LAST THING I NEEDED." Blackmist says looking beneath himself to a skrill chasing him. OH NO YOU DON'T." Blackmist says parachuting his wings so he would end up behind the skrill

BACK DOWN SKRILL I AM HERs tO Avenge my family. By killing these BASTARDS. The skrill opens its mouth to say something but backs off to land . That's one less problem .Mean while

Toothless dive bombs the 3erd balistica blowing it apart before shooting the defence towers and exiting to the right .

"Boss we are under attack". "No shit ". Now turn around and get your ass back out there and take down that elite shadow


	14. Two rivals go head to head

" I swear if nobody captures that elite shadow I myself am going to kill somebody."the boss says angrily.

Before strapping on armour and grabbing the very sword that was used to kill two elite shadows

400 years ago . Was he proud of the way the elite shadows were killed .no he was not. He felt it as a. Dis honourable way to die. Helpless to fight back.

Meanwhile Blackmist finishes with the dragons and begins tearing apart shadowhunters left and right while dodging arrows and swords and occasionally firing rapidly

At buildings causing them to collapse and squash then checks himself out for injuries but finds none.

"WELL THAT'S A RELIEF" BLACKMIST says

Just then a razor whip lands in front of him with its tails spikes ready to launch."SoS this our protector I would not mind having a fight." YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF AVENGING MY FAMILY?"

"I WILL HOW EVER TAKE THE OFFER LAter.." Blackmist says irritably

I am not taking later for a answer the razor whip says.

Before fling it spikes at Blackmist who jumps back and plasma blast the razor whip in the face making it lose balance. " ouch I actually felt that one." The razor whip says before swinging it lethal tail at Blackmist parrys the razor whips tAil causing. The razor whips tail to sting when Blackmist bleed tail barb cut into its scales that are supposed to be bike to cut through anything.

MY BODY'S SCALES ARE MADE OF SHADOW STEEL GOOD LOOK GETTING THROUGH THAt.

Suddenly the remaining men surround Black Mist that is 46 men altogether plus the boss. Back down razor whip this elite shadow is my right to kill. "SO YOU ARE THE DESCENDENT OF THE PEOPLE WHO MURDERED MY FAMILY WHILE WE WERE HIBERNATING YOU GUYS ARE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW WHERE IS YOUR HONOR."

" I still very much have mine elite shadow. My ancestors they had no HONOR."

"THEN PROVE IT FIGHT ME GAIN BACK THE HONOR YOUR ANCESTORS LOST

AND IN MY CASE EXACT TOTAL DESTRUCTION TO THIS CLAN." As you wish the clan boss says. Pulling out the sword that was used to kill two elite shadows. Blackmist eyes glow bright before he camouflages and starts sneaking around while trying not to making a sound. Blackmist then tail whips him into another hunter the leader then gets some black paint that was nearby for some reason and throws it in the direction that he got hit from the paint lands on Blackmist who shakes it off his scales. I see you the boss says charging Blackmist who is forced to reappear and parry the shadows steel blade with his tail blade the boss swings again harder and faster this time. Blackmist Ducks under the swing and head butts the boss in the chest effectively breaking a rib or two the leader gets up and feels his chest. "

"You dented my armour. "her cliff

" I DON'T CARE WHAT I DID."

Mean while

"Should we help him or." Hiccup says

"No he doing just fine." Toothless says

The boss then grabs a bow from one of his men and notches a arrow at Blackmist .

Blackmist raisins his elbow blades and slices the arrow down the centre.

"You got some moves I will give you that."The leader says

"A BOW IS A COWARD'S WEAPON." blackmist says firing a sniper blast at the leader who ducks and the blast goes right through a hunter who falls shortly after.

"Ha now you are out of plasma "

"Blackmist puts a signal claw up and says .

"WRONG I NEVER RUN OUT OF PLASMA."

The leader charges again this time with a spear in hand aimed at Blackmist chest.

Oops another cliffhanger sorry


	15. A hair a way from death

Blackmist tries to dodge the spear but messes up in his technique when a arrow hit him in the torso as Blackmist messed up on the dodge the spear stabs into Black Mist chest just missing his art and arteries but it does manage to go into a Lung hisses in pain before falling unconscious.

"FINALLY IT IS DEAD." THe leader yells out

Just as the leader was about to impale a shadow steel sword in Blackmist head a plasma blast it's the ground right beside him send the leader into a nearby toothless lands and grabs Blackmist tail avoiding the bladed barb and fins that lined Blackmist spine. And carried him away. From the battle that took place.

" I just noticed something." Toothless says

"Now is not the time toothless." You dragons just lost your protector." Hiccup says sadly.

"I just noticed he is still alive." Toothless replies

"What say again."hiccup says . "His chest is still moving " hiccup looks down next sees it slightly move.

"We gotta go to BERK and fast."

"I think I can do it he is very light for a dragon." Toothless says

"Then adds he weighs just as much as a yak."

Toothless then speeds up heading to BERK

15 minutes later

."How is he." Toothless ask looking ahead he is still breathing. "Dame that must hurt." Toothless says looking down at the spear impaled in Blackmist chest. There is BERK up yells out . Toothless gives a sudden burst of speed and reaches BERK. Once at BERK dragon looked at what toothless is carrying with shock and somewhat fear. Hurry bring him to Gothi she will know what to do. 1 minute later toothless lands with Blackmist gently as possible hiccup then runs to gothi's door and knocks repeatedly she finally opens it upon seeing Blackmist she try's to shut the door again

"gothi we need you it needs you it's dieing please help save it. "

She opens the door and grabs medical supplies before walking as fast as she can go Overbl to Blackmist body upon seeing the spear in his chest gothi begins writing something down there is very little I can do to save it. It has a spear in its chest I am afraid if I touch the spear it will die.

Toothless suddenly rips the spear out.

"TOOTHLESS!. " hiccup yells out

"He is still alive"

Gothi picks up the spear to reveal no dark red blood .

"The spear missed it arteries and heart but it did however pierce a lung we will have to do surgery Immediately if it is to live". She writes down quickly before grabbing the spear and using its blade to cut off Blackmist chest scales the blade does its job. Hiccup burn this leaf it will make feel no pain while we are doing surgery. Toothless light this leaf please.

Meanwhile Blackmist mind set

Blackmist walks around a stormy piece of land. "YOU HAVE FAILED US ALL BLACKMIST . A VOICE YELLS OUT FROM NOWHERE". A deep voice says

"I AM NOT DEAD YET MY FAMILY I HAVE NOT FAILED YOU. " Blackmist says

"OH BUT YOU HAVE. YOU HAVE HARMED OTHER DRAGONS". The deep voice says

"ONLY TO STOP THEIR FURTHER. ACTIONS. Blackmist says in his own defence.

"YOU ALSO KILLED ONE OF US" the deep voice says more angrily.

"I HAD NO CHOICE HE BETRAYED ME TO WORK WITH THE VERY PEOPLE THAT SLAUGHTERED YOU LIKE PIGS WHILE YOU SLEPT.!" Blackmist says verb pissed off now.

YOU COULD HAVE LET HIM LIVE. " the voice says more calmly

"HE WOULD'VE KILLED ME IF I DID NOT HAVE THE HEALING GIFT THE THE GOD OF PROTECTION" . "I WOULD BE DEAD THEN THE REST OF ALL DRAGON KIND!." Blackmist

patience finally breaks and he yells" GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE." suddenly the storm cloud disappears…

Almost done gothi writes. Down while re stitching Blackmist hide back together. There we are all done low let it rest it should wake up in several days .

Gothi says going back to her hut. "I am going to stay here to watch over him okay toothless." Hiccup says. I don't know hiccup I don't think it is safe to be around when he wakes up. Gothi said several days of course it is safe

Hiccup you are coming with meI have feeling he is going to be awake very soon I can feel it and my instincts are never wrong .

Fine but I want a dragon to keep watch over him" . Hiccup says climbing on toothless saddle.

toothless flies away just as Blackmist blood red eyes shoot open slitted and glowing


	16. Dark personality arisin

Previously

Hiccup you are coming with me have feeling he is going to be awake very soon I can feel it and my instincts are never wrong .

Fine but I want a dragon to keep watch over him" . Hiccup says climbing on toothless saddle.

toothless flies away just as Blackmist blood red eyes shoot open slitted and glowing.

Suddenly black mist seeped from Blackmist back and he gets up slams his wings down and he vanishes into the horizon 3 hours later hiccup and toothless land at gothi's hut and don't see Blackmist anywhere.

"I told you he would wake up." toothless says.

"How does he wake up that fast ." "Elite shadows are known to heal quickly." Depending on the may take minutes up to hours to heal. But they do heal." Toothless says

"The question is where did he go." "I have a good idea hiccup says." Pointing in the direction of shadow hunter island.

"We gotta go now he is in no condition to fight." Toothless says then adds "hiccup get on now." Already on it. Hiccup says climbing on quickly . Toothless takes off as soon as hiccup clicks the gear in place place.

Meanwhile shadow hunter island

Everything is smoking on shadow hunter island body's lay here and there Burnt to a crisp some are crawling either missing a leg or have deep claw gnaws on their abdomen. The rest of the men make a defensive circle around their leader who is still wielding his sword.

"There!" One hunter says throwing his spear but it turned out he just killed a hunter who was returning to the circle.

"Oops" the hunter says.

Before something grabs him and tears him in half.

Quit taunting us frankenstien the leader yells out to Blackmist who eyes flash from his camouflage for a split second a hunter through a a spear at Blackmist who catches the spear with his jaws before turning it around and throwing the the spear at the hunter who gets impaled and sent flying into the corner post of a building that was on fire.

"Men form a shield wall" the leader says

With what shields. A hunter replies before getting tripped and plasma blasted point blank range killing the hunter instantly.

"WHO'S NEXT"?!. blackmist says darkly

Toothless suddenly lands in front of Blackmist

"What do you think you are doing! " toothless says roaring at Blackmist

"OUT OF MY WAY NIGHT FURY!"

YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET IN BETWEEN ME AND MY PREY."

"What … What are you talking about have you lost your mind Blackmist." Toothless says .

BLACKMIST IS NOT HERE DEATHSHADOW IS HERE.

Oh shit


	17. What are you

"DEATHSHADOW what are you. " toothless growls while taking a defensive stance in front of Blackmist. "I am his dark personality I have finally been set free Blackmist is my prisoner now."

DEATHSHADOW says with a snarl.

NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO HAMBURGER.

"Sorry but I can't do that" toothless says readying a plasma blast.

HAVE IT YOUR WAY DEATHSHADOW SAYS RIGHT BEFORE HE SUDDENLY TURNS INTO MIST BLACK IN COLOUR." Uhm what in thors name is that."toothless says

"I do not know but it looks like mist don't let it touch you." On it toothless growls out as a plasma blast is fired from within the mist toothless barely dodges it. The mist then disappears and death shadow backs up holding his head.

Meanwhile in Blackmist mind scape

Blackmist and DEATHSHADOW battle for Blackmist mind

Both are equal in strength and power . One evil. One not so much evil. They both. Fire a rapidly at each other the blast makes contact with the opposite blast canceling each other out.

Meanwhile "men attack it when it's vulnerable." The leader shouts apron seeing the elite shadow in pain.

oh no you don't toothless says sending blast at their feet.

Toothless rushes over to the protector and starts hitting him on top his head

Meanwhile Blackmist mind scape begins to shake. Black Mist uses this opportunity to attack DEATHSHADOW when he least expects it leaving deep gashes down his neck death shadows retaliate by tail whipping Blackmist away "lucky move me." DEATHSHADOW says "WE MAY BE THE SAME DRAGON BUT I DO NOT ENJOY KILLING UNLESS IT SOMETHING I REALLY HATE."

"KILLING IS FUN ESPECIALLY WHEN WE KILL ANYTHING INNOCENT."DEATHSHADOW says with a smilie. "HOW LONG AGO DID YOU LOSE YOUR DAME MIND?" Blackmist says, as his mind scape shacks and blacks out for a second. WHEN THEY KILLED OUR FAMILY IN FRONT OF US.

GO BACK FROM WHATEVER DARK PLACE YOU CAME FROM NOW? FINE BUT I WILL RETURN WHEN YOU ARE ON THE VERGE OF DEATH. DEATHSHADOW says turning into mist . And disappearing.

Meanwhile Blackmist returns to himself and immediately feels something's pinning him down hitting him on stop of the head. Blackmist throws whatever was pinning him off. What the hell happened.

Blackmist is that you.

WELL WHO ELSE WOULD I BE. NEVER MIND DON'T ANSWER THAT.

"Not to interrupt your moment but me and the elite shadow got a fight to finish." The leader says behind his only 3 remaining hunters who are holding their spears with shaking hands

AS YOU WISH Blackmist says walking forward the hunter run away at the site of Blackmist covered in human blood . The leader changes forward sword in hand


	18. You may die with HONOR

AS YOU WISH Blackmist says walking forward the hunter run away at the site of Blackmist covered in human blood . The leader changes forward sword in hand

Blackmist sprints leaping side to side to make his moves less predictable the leader and Blackmist meet claw to sword. The leader is forced to one knee from Blackmist swop sword still holding however opens his mouth charging up a death blow the leader as this and rolls Sideways just as Blackmist fires

"That was to close" the leader says holding his broken ribs that moved at the sudden movement. "BETTER WATCH YOURSELF I AM FULL OF SURPRISES." Blackmist says calmly. the leader ready himself as Blackmist whips his bladed tail barb at him he parrys but falls on his arse. From the power of the hit. He rolls sideways as Blackmist goes to,pounce on him.

The leader rolls. Back with a dagger in hand and stabs Blackmist left front arm. That should slow you down . Blackmist however was not even fazed as he rips the dagger out of his front left arm.

For your info in case you forgot Blackmist has 6 legs 4 in the front two in the back they give a advantage in a fight.

And backs up and swipes his tail at the leaders legs catching him off guard. Then Blackmist pins him. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL YOU." Blackmist says putting his tail blade ,to the leader throat. "You weren't kidding." The leader says.

NOW TELL ME YOUR NAME SO YOU MAY DIE MAY WITH HONOR.

"My name is Wesley".

WESLEY YOU HAVE GUTS BUT EVIL INTENTIONS AND YOU HAVE HONOR THAT'S MORE THAN YOUR ANCESTORS HAD. MAY YOU DIE WITH HONOR.

With that Blackmist slices his head off with his tail.

Blackmist you are probably the dragon that has the most HONOR out of us all.

Meanwhile in the darkness corner mind DEATHSHADOW says "the more you kill the more powerful I become".

.

"Toothless I you have a lot of carafe to stand against my dark side like you did.

And hiccup all though you were scared of me you stayed alongside your friend and that takes bravery. I am deeply happy to call you and toothless my friends."

We don't have to hug do we hiccup ask.

NOOOOO toothless and Blackmist say at the same time.

So what now. Hiccup ask I

"There have been dragon's getting captured up north that's where we are going".blackmist says. With that they fly off

Can you guys who's capturing the dragons. Find out next chapter


	19. Another protector

yet"Blackmist says

"I have seen a few dragons in the distance" toothless says

"Just some random dragons"Blackmist says

"Maybe" hiccup says.

Off in the distance one curtain stormcutter. Watches the group

With a human on his back. his rider gasp upon seeing a night fury

The rider nudges the storm cutter closer and gets a closer look a t Blackmist is that what I think it is. The storm cutter hears the rider say.

"Do you see that" hiccup says pointing at smoke rising in the distance.

"Yeah I see it let's go check it out." Blackmist says suddenly changing his direction.

Toothless follows the sudden Change in direction

2 minutes later they arrive at a fortress that was manned with net launchers, bola launchers, and BALLISTAS the smoke had come from a camp fire

Dragons in the sky a northern hunter says

All hunters look up and ready the launchers.

"HUNTERS OF COURSE". Blackmist says unfazed before diving to land.

"FIRE "eret yells out

Suddenly nets and bolas and a few BALLISTAS get fired at Blackmist who either dodges them or fires at them rapidly to avoid getting caught. Toothless follows shortly after. And lands hiccup climbs off toothless back ands takes out inferno and swings it around the hunters back up.

"Hay who are you". Eret ask.

"THAT IS NOT OF YOUR CONCERNS HUMANS"? BLAckmist says

You can talk no I am just in your head BlAckmist says sarcastically eret faints

"HUNTERS I DEMAND YOU LET THE DRAGONS YOU HOLD CAPTIVE GO RIGHT NOW." The hunters shakily run and free the dragons . "Well that was easy Blackmist says". "See and you did not kill them" hiccup says. "I could of killed them but with my dark side trying to gain control I cannot kill its makes him more powerful." Blackmist says calmly. As the captured dragons fly away.

Meanwhile the stormcutter Address the alpha of the nest about the night fury and another protector in the north.

"Another protector yes but not a bewilderbeast my alpha something dreaded that are supposed to be extinct a elite shadow my alpha. " Cloud jumper says with a slight dread

Cloud jumper can you do me a favour and go find the protector I have not seen another protector since I was just a hatchling ." the white bewilder beast says..

"Yes my alpha" Cloud jumper says Taking off to the last place he saw them heading to


	20. Chapter 20

"Something tells me these protectors know each other." Cloud jumper thinks to himself

Before landing at the fortress that Was now on fire with his rider . I think we just missed them .

"Missed who stormcutter"

Cloud jumper turns his head slowly and sees Blackmist walking out of the shadows followed by a night fury and a human .

"First question are you a protector elite shadow." Cloud jumper ask

Yes I am a protector. "Great then this favour was easy follow me the northern protector wishes to speak with you." Cloud jumper says flying away.

"Who is the northern protector." Toothless ask .

Someone I knew when he was a hatchling he should be 600 years old now or more last time I seen him he was about the size of a catastrophic Quaken. Blackmist says

"So the northern protector is a alpha species". Toothless says in shock.

"Indeed he is" Blackmist replies before following cloud jumper toothless takes. Flight once hiccup is on his back following Blackmist

10 minutes later Blackmist, cloud jumper, hiccup, valka, arrived at the northern protectors nest

Where they are greeted well except Blackmist. They kinda backed up when seeing him walk by .soon cloud jumper and his rider valka arrived with toothless and Blackmist and hiccup .

My alpha the protector has arrived. The cloud jumper says bowing so does toothless and valka.

The northern protector rises .

"WELL HELLO FROSTBITE YOU HAVE GROWN SINCE I LAST SAW YOU."

"And you haven't grown A Bit."

"This is as big as I get."

Both laugh slightly before bowing to each other.

"Where have you been shadow protector. This world is falling into chaos."

"I have been hibernating for the last 100 years a unfortunate traits of my species."

" so what's been going on here." Blackmist ask

there is another bewilderbeast but he is no longer a protector he abuses. His power to control dragons. "How did this happen."blackmist ask,

a mad man by the name of drago bludvist valka has told me that he plans on ridding the world of Fear for dragons. "

"by that he meant kill us all."

Suddenly the haven shakes oh no they are here p.

In the next chapter I give some credit to purplewritter332


	21. Hiccstrid momment

8 minutes later the ice starts to get blown up "and that's our cue" Blackmist says to frost bite before bost leaping into the air and squeezing through a crack in the haven. As Blackmist shoots out of the top he glances at the army before he hears DEATHSHADOW screaming in his head to let him take control. "NO DEATHSHADOW You will not take control again". "We will see"DEATHSHADOW says calmly.

Blackmist dives and sniper blasted a ship making a nasty sized hole in The hull

Blackmist is soon joined by toothless and hiccup what are we going to do. "Take out the heavy artillery and traps"

"What will you do?" Toothless ask.

"there is a madman to take care of".

Blackmist then camouflages and goes hunting for the mad man.

Toothless starts a dive and fire s at chained dragons setting them freetoothlessAD flaps his wingsG to gain altitude and starts off another dive and fires at a ballista bow platform destroying it coming out of the dive many soldiers aim their bows at toothless and fire thier arrows a lot of them miss two of them were about hit toothless when all of a sudden a nadder spine shoots hits the arrow that was going for toothless.

But quite unfortunately the second arrow lodges itself in hiccup's side

Stormfly suddenly joins them along with astrid who sees the arrow in hiccup's side

"Hiccup your hit." Astrid says

" it's fine I don't think it's as bad as it looks " hiccup says

"I will. Just have to be extremely careful". hiccup adds

Meanwhile Blackmist knocks out every human that he comes across which is a lot until he comes across a man waving a bull hook spear around .

"THIS MUST BE HIM

"DRAGO BLUDVIST STOP THIS MADNESS AND I WILL LET YOU LIVE.!" Blackmist yells out

Drago turns around to see nothing "who is there show yourself this instant."

"IF YOU REALLY INSIST" Blackmist says making himself visible

A dragon . A talking dragon.

"Who are you dragon."

Your cause of death if you don't surrender

"You really think one dragon is going to make me surrender don't make me laugh."

YES I really do think I can stop you in fact I do it right now .Blackmist says calmly

Drago stops his laughing upon hearing this.

"You and what army is going to stop me" .drago says tauntingly

"JUST ME MYSELF AND I ."

Blackmist says forcing his eyes to glow Blackmist then opens his mouth visibly forming a black and red plasma sniper blast drago raises his cloak Blackmist fires and the plasma mixed with acid goes right through the cloak hitting drago square In the chest. Almost killing him.

"SURRENDER NOW AND YOU LIVE ANOTHER DAY DON'T SURRENDER AND YOU WILL See why the giant Vikings called my species the shadow of death."

I ...I surrender. DrAgo says holding his chest painfully

"GOOD NOW CALL OF YOUR MEN and release EVERY DRAGON YOU HAVE CAPTIVE INCLUDING THE BEWILDERBEAST I KNOW YOU BROUGHT. "

MEN SURRENDER ALL ARMS and free all dragons. All men soldiers look a t drago and start freeing the dragons who leave Immediately All but one who RIses from the sea to stare at drago. AND BEWILDERBEast yOU are free as well go where ever you wish.

The dragon gives a loud roar before diving back in the sea.

Drago goes back to his fleet and leaves

Blackmist hears DEATHSHADOW scream "noooooooo" inside his head.

"Told you so" Blackmist says replying to the scream.

Now where did toothless and hiccup go.

Meanwhile hiccup is laid on the ground carefully Astrid had taken out the arrow.

."Come on hiccup don't die on me me now i need you and I love you." Astrid says with tears rolling out of her eyes toothless was full with worry and guilt that he failed his rider.

Blackmist suddenly lands beside them "whoa what is that thing"

"Stormfly"

"Easy human I am a friend of hiccup and toothless . Do not be afraid"

"Now what happened to him."

"He got hit in the side by arrow I pulled the arrow out" Astrid says

"That's great now step back human what I am about to do scare you "

Astrid steps back.

Blackmist suddenly opens his mouth and breaths a red fire at hiccup wound which heals instantly . "Now give him mouth to mouth then he should come back to us."

Astrid immediately does Mouth to mouth cpr a couple times and hiccup suddenly wakes up and says "is it me or did a angel just kiss me." hiccup you're alive thanks to you. And him Astrid says gesturing to Blackmist who looks like he is about to pass out at any second.

Astrid then punches hiccup in the shoulder every time hiccup moans out .

I need to take a rest that took most of my energy from says laying down

Big thank to purplewriter333 for the idea


	22. Rank up

Half an hour later Blackmist wakes up from his energy rest when Stormfly accidentally stepped on his tail while chasing toothless .

"BE CAREFUL YOU TWO YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN MY TAIL."!

"Sorry"Stormfly says

"Hatchlings" BLACKMIST says to himself.

"Hiccup you have to come back home" Astrid says

"But I can't just leave Blackmist he will be Lonely." Hiccup says

He can follow us back to BERK if wishes to but if harms or destroy anything purposely he will not be aloud at BERK.

"Anyways I forget to ask how is your side felling ."

"It feels numb." Hiccups answers to Astrid . "You can thank Blackmist for that". Astrid says then ask "Speaking of Blackmist where did he go."

"'He probably went to inform the northern protector of the victory."

"Hiccup says he will be back soon" hiccups adds

Meanwhile

"FROSTBITE THEY SURRENDERED I LET THEM GO ALIVE ON ONE CONDITION THAT THEY FREE ALL THERE DRAGONS IN CLUDING THE BEWILDERBEAST."

"I DON'T THINK THE BEWILDERBEAST WILL BE A PROBLEM ANY MORE." Blackmist says calmly.

"And you did this all by yourself". Frostbite says.

"No I had the help of that night fury and a human you seen earlier come in here with me".

"And that's leads me to a decision they have courage, bravery ,smarts, and most importantly. HONOR I'd think that me and you should reward them to a rank."

"If they have these traits I agree with you we should reward them with a rank."

"Such as a protector or an alpha." Frostbite says

"They are your friends shadow protector I will let you decide on this. "

"I have already they would fit the rank perfectly as one" . Blackmist answers back

"You choose rank protector the highest of all honors among dragons." Frostbite says

"Indeed" Blackmist says

"I will call them here this instant frostbite says before letting out a roar"

Meanwhile toothless and Stormfly perk as the northern protector calls out to them what's wrong bud

"I don't know but he is calling me and you hiccup." toothless saysok don't want to keep him waiting hiccup says before climbing on toothless back toothless bolts off .

"we will be back" hiccup yells out


	23. Ceramony

Once hiccup and toothless arrived in front of the northern protector the northern protector speaks to them

"I the northern protector of dragons hereby bestow upon you the HONOR of being a protector if you wish to be so."

"AND I THE SHADOW PROTECTOR HEREBY PRESENT TO YOU THE OPPORTUNITY TO be A PROTECTOR TO DRAGONS IF YOU WOULD ACCEPT DUTY."

All dragons in the haven bow towards hiccup and toothless.

Toothless in the meantime is frozen In shock with his mouth open loosely.

Toothless suddenly shakes off the shock and bows to Blackmist and frostbite . Hiccup follows suit but in a human way. "You want this duty" hiccup says to toothless.

Of course I do.

this is only awarded to dragons that are full of bravery, courage, smarts and most important HONOR

.

"Now hiccup do you accept the duty" toothless ask

"I am with you till the end toothless" hiccup says.

"We accept the duty." Toothless says

"Now first before we name you both as protectors is there anything you would liked healed" Blackmist ask"

. "Toothless looks at hiccup and says no our injuries bond us." Toothless says out loud.

Ok then

As one

"I the protector of the North hereby award you with the duty of a protector".

Frostbite says

"I the shadow protector of shadow island hereby award you with the duty of a protector".blackmist says

Both dragon visibly open their mouth to reveal their most deadly weapon their fire or in the bewilderbeast case water then they both frie at toothless and hiccup.

"If they fear no evil then my blast will not hurt them". Blackmist says to himself as he fired the magic mixes with the plasma

"If their intentions are true to dragon kind my ice shall not harm them" frostbite says the magic mixes with the water before he fires.

Blackmist hits both hiccup and Toothless who still stand in harmed.

Then frostbite ice hits them freezing them within 2 seconds later it blows up sending ice everywhere.

"Congratulations you both have past our test" blackmist says bowing. The bewilderbeast follows suit.

"You are now protectors" both Blackmist and frostbite say at the same time.

Toothless suddenly pounces on hiccup and starts licking him

"we did it , we did it"! Toothless says happily

"Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup says

"I know " toothless says.

"Excuse me I need step out." Blackmist says with a smile towards toothless and hiccup "where are you going" hiccup ask

" I just need to talk to someone privately" ." Blackmist says walking into a cavern


	24. Ancestors ignorance

Stormcutter would you mind telling Me where your rider is." Blackmist saysq

Uhm why do you want to talk to my rider . Cloud jumper ask

It's about her son the one I brought with me. How do you that's her son . Blackmist says

"I looked into your eyes and saw when you burst into tthier house in a dragon raid you seen a small child he played with your wing claw and you got startled and scratched him accidentally then I seen your rider holding a sword agianst you then you looked at her and she lowered it. Then you went soft that is until a axe nearly cleaved your head in then you took your rider here"

"How did you yo know that in such perfect detail". Cloudjumper says

"I seen it in your eyes" Blackmist says. "Now where is she "

"she is sleeping shadow protector." Cloudjumper says

"May you please wake her Up so i'm able to speak to her." Blackmist says

"Fine but she might be grouchy" Cloud jumper says

"That's fine with me" Blackmist says

cloudjumper soon leaves to wake valka.

2 minutes later valka arrives in her Armour

"what is it that you need to talk to me about shadow protector""

It's about your son that you have not seen in twenty years. Blackmist says looking straight in

Her eyes.

"What about him" valka says

He is here now you might want go see him

"That boy is hiccup." valka says in surprise

"Indeed" Blackmist says with a nod of his head

"Thank you shadow protector for bringing my son to me" valka then hugs Blackmist behind the head."

"Your welcome" Blackmist says pulling away from the hug.

Valka then runs to find hiccup.

Leaving Blackmist alone

"Am I turning soft" BlackMist says to himself "I must consult my ancestors" Blackmist then adds

Before flying to his island and lighting symbols on fire by a pool of liquid dark matter. "This is going to hurt" Blackmist says using his tail to slice open his forearm . "now for the fun part" Blackmist says sarcastically. Before putting his forearm in the dark matter . Blackmist roars in agony as the dark matter goes inside his forearm connecting to a nerve that links to Blackmist brain the pool of dark matter then glows purple.

"What is it that you want young one." A old voice says in shadow language

"I want two if I am going soft ." Blackmist says

Well let's see about that a figure says rising out from the pool of dark matter.

The figure begins circling Blackmist tapping his scales which m,are a ting sound.

"Your scales are as hard as they will ever be" the figure says

"Not my scales I want to know if my brain is going soft as for an example there is dragon hunter. I set free the dragons and let the humans live . Is going soft."

"Then yes from what your brain waves are telling me you are in fact going soft on the desire to kill and not only that you are keeping your true nature at bay. ," for arm goes numb and begins

"my true nature is corrupt and wants to kill every human on this planet." Blackmist says truthfully

"Well that is your problem young one ." The figure says

"no you are wrong it will be all your problem when I am close to death that's when he takes control and once he is killing every human he will come to kill you as well." Blackmist says angrily."

Watch your tone young one we are still your ancestors." The figure says

Blackmist then yanks his forearm out severing the connection he sighs in relief as his forearm goes numb and begins to stitch back together


	25. Monster

Those ignorant little … Are supposed to help me out that did not help one bit. Blackmist says firing a plasma blast out the top of the dead volcano which lights up the sky. For a second.

Meanwhile

"has anybody seen the shadow protector."

Hiccup asked toothless who comes back from asking many dragons about his whereabouts.

Toothless answers no none them seen him since we became protectors." SToothless says

Suddenly valka know rushes forward and hugs hiccup who awkwardly says "why are you hugging me"

"Because I have just been informed by the shadow protector that you are my son. "valka says

"Say again" hiccup says

"You are my son hiccup" valka says taking off her helmet. Upon the sight of his mom hiccup faints. Toothless laughs in his dragon way suddenly Astrid lands with Stormfly

"hum who are you" Astrid says

" I am hiccup's mom" valka says and you are."

"Astrid hofferson aka his girl friend whoa wait one minute aren't you supposed to be dead."

"No cloudjumper never meant to harm me he is gentle."

" What have you been doing for the last 19 years". Astrid asks valka "I have been learning everything about dragons for the last 19 years like this valka says pressure pointing toothless neck making his Dorsal fins split. "Wow look at back Stormfly." Toothless says jumping around Stormfly follows suit. Meanwhile

on the way back Blackmist felt a tad irritated because of his ancestors. He growls and at the thought of them then give each two final slams of of his wings and arrives at the nest where he was greeted he soon enters the nest and gently lands .

Where were you hiccup says we had ask almost the whole nest if they seen you

"I had to go back to island and talk with my ancestors". "So you left us." "Yes I had to it was important"

"

"you missed the fun part by the way"

"And that was."

" The feast."

"I don't eat fish hiccup"

"I eat deer only once every 3 months" Blackmist says

" oh I did not know that" hiccup says

"Nobody is supposed to know that" Blackmist says

"Now where is everybody."

" out eating" hiccup answers

then why are you here with a few others" Blackmist says

"We stayed for when you came back." Hiccup says

"go hiccup Go with toothless to the feast I am not needed there to scare everyone."

"Why is everybody scared of you ."

" I am designed to make humans feel fear and dread iam also the most dangerous dragon alive other dragons fear me because they think i'm a monster." Blackmist says with a small frown. "Fellow protectors think of me as a hero". "Even sometimes I think myself as a monster."

"You're no monster you are just inflicted from your past hiccup says" hiccup says remembering the story Blackmist told him about his past


	26. Blackmist past

Blackmist past

"When I was a hatchling after I escaped death I was rescued from drowning by a a nightfury this was 46 999 years ago".

" the night fury adopted me to be his son".

" he was covered with scars some deep some not he cared for me for 200 years before I reached maturity then he passed away peacefully and I was forced to fight for my life."

"Then the shadowhunters showed their ugly faces again 34 years later and captured me once again this time they forced me into dragon fights BLINDfolded I almost got killed in every time in a dragon fights that is until I remembered what my original father taught. He taught me to anticipate my enemies moves. Before they even made them that's how I kept winning even when blindfolded."

"Anyways after 50 years of dragon fighting they finally decided to kill me. But that's when they made the fatal flaw of letting me free I killed them but some survived such as their leader and few other men."

"Then I freed the dragons they kept calling me a monster and for the first time I many years I knew why I took my blindfold off and looked at them some of their were had deep scars on their backs and faces few were missing a limb. And some were missing a eye."

I kept myself in isolation for thousands of years before finally deciding to right my wrongs. I started protecting dragons and fighting alpha class dragons there were about fifty of them on this planet now there are two.

"As soon as I turned 16 000 years my body stopped aging. 8000 years later I got a rider me and him were perfect in combat against dragon hunters and slayers. "

"WhoA whoa whoa you had a rider" hiccup asked shocked.

"yes but he died from a cancer at the age of 45 " Blackmist continues his story into the night

Hiccup eventually falls asleep when Blackmist was still telling about his past.

"Ok I will tell you the rest tomorrow" Blackmist says lifting hiccup up and placing him by toothless who woke up from his sleep .

"You finally done talking about your past" toothless says.

"Yes for tonight I am" " tomorrow I will continue " Blackmist says

Walking to the nearest whole in the cave ceiling Blackmist looks out to the sky and sighs

I feel lost in my own head and reality


	27. RomansChapter 27

The next day Blackmist finished telling hiccup about his past.

Present

"Blackmist my father has ordered me and toothless to come back to BERK as soon as possible". Hiccup says

"Well you better go then." Blackmist says

"What will you do"

"My duty" Blackmist says

"One thing I forgot to mention" if a protector is in danger another protector will sense it and come to the rescue." Blackmist informs hiccup.

"Is that it"

"No there one other thing you give yourself a title to go with protector."

"That's it now go" Blackmist says calmly.

"Alright see you next time" hiccup says before waking up toothless."

"Who growled in annoyance."

"Five more minutes " toothless says sleepily

"Blackmist can you wake him." Hiccup says

"Sure this should him wake up." Blackmist says getting really close to toothless ear. Blackmist then grins evilly and inhales before letting out a his loudest roar toothless literally jumped the ceiling.

"Hay! I was sleeping" toothless yells at Blackmist.

"yes you were sleeping and now you are awake." Blackmist says snickering

"You are evil" toothless says

"Only when I want to be"

"Come on toothless we have to go Astrid and Stormfly are wAiting for us so we can return to BERK. " hiccup says

"Give me a minute my ears are ringing." Toothless says

" Your minutes is up" hiccup says climbing on toothless back."

"As soon as we get to BERK hiccup you are getting it".toothless says taking off.

Blackmist says his final good byes to the nest

Before he flys out into a random direction looking for hunters

2 hours he sees nothin but Ocean that is until he notices something flying at him and fast Blackmist squints his eyes to see what it is his eyes widen and he smashes through a sea state head first and shakes his head of the pain it caused him

"Stupid sea stat" Blackmist growls as it collapsed into the sea. He then flys straight into the mast of a war ship almost almost snapping the mast Blackmist then crashes into the bow of the ship nearly knocking him out

Blackmist tries to stand but noticed his hind leg had a deep gash on it.

"DAME IT now I really hate that sea stat."

Blackmist blinks his red eyes a few times then notices

Men wearing bronze armour with spears drawn at him Blackmist is suddenly pinned to the deck with a chain net.

"Captain we caught another one" the second lead captains assays

" load it down below in the cage next to the assassin " the warships main captain says

."Yes sir"

the bronze armoured men start dragging Blackmist down below deck and put him in a cage next to the assassin. Who was chained to the wall by the arms. Once in the cage Blackmist looks at the assassin. "WHAT ARE YOU IN FOR." Blackmist ask the assassin

"Killing a roman soldier with a dull shovel." The assassin replies

.

"Nice" Blackmist says.

Blackmist then slaps himself.

" did you just answer my question"

"Yes" the assassin replies

"What are you in for" the assassin replies

"I crashed into the mast of the ship then these so called Romans captured me."

"So you are a dragon". " maybe me and you could escape" this ship I can easily escape this ship Blackmist says I just need the right moment when the guards are not watching us.

So what is your name dragon my birth name is Blackmist my nickname is shadow protector

"What is your name girl"Blackmist ask

my birth name is Stella Luna my nickname is the unseen shadow. Now known as Stella replies

"Me and you would make a good match" Blackmist says


	28. Prison breakout

"We would make a good match me the rider you the dragon." Stella says looking at Blackmist in the cage .

Information about Stella Luna

Stella Luna was not created by me one of my readers created her

So here we go

Stella has purple eyes and blond hair her eyes are purple because she has " magic"

Her personality is independent,tomboyish and she trust no one.

Other info was not given so I had to improvise with what I had.

Chapter 28 starts now and just before the information

3 hours later the guards go to take their break.

"Prepare yourself Stella" Blackmist says in a almost whisper

putting his tail out of the cage and above her hands and slashing it again the chain links I. Swipe Stella falls to the ground the same gets up and pulls her arms apart fighting the chain for Blackmist to cut again

" you will need the chain like that to hold onto my neck." "Now can you unlock my cage Blackmist says slicing up the chain net with his tail the net falls off him .

Ta

Walks silently to the gate of Blackmist cage and unlocks the latch Blackmist then walks out .

"We need to get my weapons" Stella says

"that should be easy" Blackmist says

"they are guarded by timber wolves."Stella says then adds

And a squadron of men"

Armed to the teeth with spears and bronze Sheilds

"Leave it to me you follow me" Blackmist looks around a corner and the timber wolves start howling

"dammit" get on Blackmist says lowering his chest Stella climbs on avoiding the long blade like spikes and fins.

Blackmist then camouflages along with Stella the timber wolves go quite but still cautious.

Blackmist walks past them before knocking them out with the side of his tail before rapidly firing weak plasma blast at the squadrons heads knocking them out thanks to thier helmets it did not burn them Blackmist re appears with Stella on his back.

stella hops off and grabs her silver armour and clips it on her out fit which is black and purple around the edges

Her armour consisting of decorated gronkle iron shoulder gauntlets that goes on her forearm she the clips on her knee guard he then puts down her hood and raises a mask to cover her mouth and nose. Next she grabs her weapon which consist of a enchanted bow that is made out of a flexible metal that goes back into place once bent .

she hooks the bow on her back along with a quiver of blue headed arrows.

then sheaths her duel dangers on her thigh straps.

"Now we are ready to get off this ship" Stella says

"Good now get on I will get us out of here" Blackmist says

Stella climbs on and wraps rope around Blackmist neck and torso.

Blackmist walks down the massive hall and slices down gates that have dragons in them the dragons rush out and blast holes in the deck and fly out from them Blackmist however walks down the Hall calmly taking out guards left and right Blackmist then pushes the door open that leads to the deck Romans Immediately form a shield wall. … To be continued


	29. Oh no not again

Blackmist gives a snort of amusement at the shield wall that is supposed to protect the men.

"To protect against humans that is effective but definitely not against me Blackmist says"

taking flight and starts plasma bombing the deck sending men flying everywhere including over board. "There you go problem solved problem solved "

"Nicely done but you" missed the soldiers"

". No I did not'i never miss my target"

just As Blackmist says this the ship splits in half and sinks. "I did not see that coming ." Stella says Watching the ship sink.

Blackmist Then says "hang on it's about to get windy " Blackmist then slams his wings down and breaks the sound barrier 2 times over .

After 30 minutes Blackmist begins to slow down by the second before suddenly diving and slashing his wings into two sea stats causing them to collapse inwards on each other suddenly Blackmist hears a pained screech and turns his head to see a black reaper. " my species hate these dragons with a passion they are the only thing faster and that is simply because because they are big. But my species are still deadlier " Blackmist says to Stella.

Warning fatality ahead

Before avoiding a lightning attack and spreading his wings like a parachute the black reaper did not see that coming and flew right in front of Blackmist. Blackmist suddenly loses himself to deathshadow. "

Finally I am back in control" death shadow says before noticing the black reaper in front of him. Death shadow smirks devilishly before slamming his wings down to catch up.

And once he does death shadow lets out one really devastating blast go right at the black reaper who had no choice but to try and out fly the blast The boat however goes right over its head and explodes right in front of it. The black reaper nearly fAlls out of the sky from the extremely hot explosion. Deathshadow slams his wings again doubling the speed he was flying at. He soon flies right above the black reaper casting a shadow over it. Startled form the very thing it attacked the black reaper shoots right ahead. Deathshadow gives chase before firing rapidly while barrel rolling. 85 percent of the blast make contact with the black reaper the other fly far ahead and explode causing small shockwaves that disturb the air. This causing air under the black reapers wings to disappear. The black reaper suddenly starts falling out to the sky out of control. Deathshadow lets out a terrifying roar and dives after the falling black reaper and slams into its back making its descent faster the black reaper flips its body over try to squash Blackmist aka deathshadow .

Deathshadow leaps off its back and dives along side just before Pulling out of the dive before hitting tree tops the black reaper hits the ground very hard back first knocking the air out of it.

Meanwhile in Blackmist mindset

red lightning strikes the ground as Blackmist and death shadow make contact Head to head trying to gain ground on the other both of them are at a stand still power matching power. that is until Blackmist retreats from it so suddenly that death shadow face plants into the rocky ground " you will pay for that death shadow says slamming his tail down upon BlAckmist side Blackmist retaliates by plasma blasting death shadow in the chest


	30. Meeting ryder

Deathshadow staggers a bit and regains his balance before firing a sniper blast at Blackmist who uses his wings to block the blast.

the blast incinerates the wing membrane.

Blackmist try's to curl his now useless wing but finds it it not responding so he looks at only it find out his entire wing had been burnt to the bone which was charred Blackmist then rips the entire wing off and blocks another sniper blast with his other wing.

the very same thing happens so Blackmist tears the other one out as well Blackmist eyes glow with immense pain and anger so he charges deathshadow head on deathshadow takes flight and fires rapidly at Blackmist who dodge sprints while firing his own countering some.

Blackmist looks up and back to see death shadow is flying low some distance away. so Blackmist turns around and sprints head on .

"What are you doing" death shadow yells out angrily. Ending this Blackmist growls darkly befor leaping into the air Blackmist then summers adults mid air and slams his spikes back and tail right into death shadow back Blackmist leaps off just as death shadow hits the ground .

"You can't kill me I am you"

deathshadow says before turning into mist .

Mist

Meanwhile in reality

Blackmist is control again

Looks at his wings "good still there" Blackmist says hay what was wrong with you you nearly killed me a couple times when flying flying after that black reaper. Speaking of black reaper where is it" Blackmist says

"unconscious and hurt pretty bad right behind you ."

"Wow how did I not notice that" Blackmist says walking to the dragon's body and sees a saddle "that would be why it attacked us this black reaper has a rider but where is the rider.

"Right behind you elite shadow ." Blackmist turns his head behind him to see Stella with a someone behind her with a blade to her throat

" hello dragon rider I have few serious questions to ask you"

"and that is" one why did you tell your dragon to attack me

There is two reasons for that the last elite shadow that lived here almond with a murder and his dragon tried to kill my father DJ dagger heart.

Ah so you assumed it was me .

Yes .

"where are we.?

" You are in rever lands elite shadow and you are trespassing ."

"Says who" Blackmist says with a smirk

"Says I Ryder daggerheart prince of the rever lands."

Nice to meet you but I have dragons to protect now.

"The only thing you are capable of doing is killing.

"Actually I am trying to not to kill anything"

"Now let the girl go or I will have to commit murder."

"There is no need for that" Stella says just before elbowing Ryder in the gut.

"I hate women" Ryder says before holding his stomach . Stella runs over to Blackmist and spreads her arms apart. Blackmist finally cuts the chains off her completely Stella reads her metallic now with the arrow at the ready


	31. Rever lands part 1 Chapter 31

Thank you shadowking179 for the review I had a laugh at that

Ryder whistles and 3 dragons consisting of a change wing , skrill, and a sand wrath come to Ryder's aid

All wearing armour

Ryder draws both his scimitars from his back and points them at Blackmist and Stella

. The dragons immediately go and attack them . Stella fires her arrow at the ground which turns into dance smoke Blackmist then sniper blast the dragon's head armours. which melts a hole in the steal the dragon's claw the their head armour off as the acid in BlackMist blast begins to eat away their scales. Ryder in the meantime stays back looking into the smoke only seeing gray.

Come on turbo

"Wake up." Ryder pleas

stella suddenly walks through the smoke with two dragon claw blades in hand so Ryder my dragon vs your dragon's me vs you

None of this happens in the actual story

" I am going to kill the writer of this story when we are done here"

"hay I am just a writer you can't threatened me" I say

Okokokok I am joking

Back to the story Ryder runs at her. Being a assassin she has some moves.

When Ryder swings his sword at her she blocks the sword with a single dragon claw blade before grabbing the arm he used to swing at her she goes under the arm and slams his stomach into her knee guard .

" Now I really hate woman" Ryder says

Before saying what is it that you eat you hit like a dragon. It's called magic

"Cheater." Ryder says swinging his other blade at her she cart wheels backward into the smoke and fires two arrows at him Ryder ducks as a arrows goes right where his would half been

The second arrow bounces off his shoulder guard and goes into the air and lightning strikes it falls back and plants into the same shoulder guard it then shocks him.

"Oooh that had to hurt" Stella says wincing

Ryder then faints Stella walks over and slaps his face a couple times "is it me or do I see 5 beautiful girls." .

Stella blushes before knocking him out again

Meanwhile Blackmist was have a bit of a problem the skrill kept firing lightning at him While the changeling kept hitting him from nowhere the sand wraith would keep girding sand at Blackmist face. So Blackmist is forced to fight with his eyes closed. "Anticipate". Blackmist thinks to himself just as the fires Blackmist ducks and the lightning strikes the change wing Blackmist fires at the skrills underbelly burning it the skrill retreats back to the sky. Blackmist then whips his tail at the change wing making it go through several trees." Now where is that sand wraith ." Blackmist says as another sand blast hits him in the face. "Their you are" Blackmist says plasma blasting the sand wraith in the side.

Finally it's all over Blackmist says as the sand wraith retreats

Suddenly something heavy pins him down


	32. Infernos attack

Chapter 32

Blackmist eyes glow red once again dou to him using his full strength Blackmist throws what ever was on him a couple yards away "I am going to feel that in in the morning"

Blackmist looks at what what ever pinned him. "Great a bigger black reaper."

"What did you do to my son" the black reaper says angrily."

"Save it he's just unconscious from a big fall. " Blackmist say calmly

"Any ways me and my rider will be going now. " Blackmist says

"You are not going anywhere but the prison"

"Yeah that's what you think"Blackmist says walking over to Stella

" I am the leader of dragons on this island you will listen to me."

"And I am the shadow protector of dragons I will not listen to you unless you are either captured or about to be killed."

"Then you will perish along with your rider the black reaper say" I will perish one day but that day is not today."

inferno smirks

Before fireing a steady black death fire at Blackmist eyes widen.

Stella runs in front of Blackmist and cast a purple energy shield wall as the fire makes contact the wall begins to crack Blackmist wraps his wings around her befor saying do not move Blackmist then turns to mist just as the wall explodes the black death fire covers Blackmist entirely inferno stops his fire as he thinks he has burned Blackmist to smoke. Blackmist suddenly reforms scales bright red from the heat of the Black Death fire . Infernos mouths falls open smoke rises off Blackmist scales as they cool down. Giving him the apperarence of some twisted creature from hell. Blackmist charges up a plasma bomb and fires at inferno. Who skids back from the force of the bomb Stella jumps on Blackmist back. Blackmist growls threateningly before leaping into the air. And takes off verticals .

"Typical elite shadow" inferno says taking off after Blackmist and gaining quickly

Stella looks Back

"BLACKMIST HE RIGHT ON YOUR TAIL." Stella yells out

I noticed Blackmist says slamming his wings down HOLD YOUR BREATH WE ARE GOING UP TO THE THERMOSPHERE. The what oh sphere stella says confused.

" just hold your breath the air is very thin up here.

"What about you"

" I can't hold my breath for half a hour don't worry about me." Blackmist says slamming his wings one more time just as inferno was about bite Blackmist tail.

Inferno pov

Giving chase after the elite shadow who is flying vertically up and speed up to bite its tail but it boosted it speed about one hundred feet ahead I follow. As I am about to fire I start to have a hard time to breath do to the height we are at I can hear DJ starting to choke because of the low oxygen levels at this height. The elite shadow whips around and fires at me causing me to gasp in pain. I retreat to above the clouds. The elite shadow dives right passed my head I immediately follow again having a lot more air to breath. The elite shadow then does something I don't expect it flips around and fires rapidly at my wings. My wings start to get burned by the blast. I retaliate by firing lightning but he counters it with a blast.

I think I underestimated him. I must get reinforcement. I leave the elite shadow to go get reinforcements to help kill or capture it..

Meanwhile Blackmist flips back around and pulls out of his dive.

"I think he gave up" stella says

"Black reapers don't give up easily " Blackmist says


	33. Chapter 33critical

Chapter 33

.

Ryder wakes up holding his head . "Man she hits hard"

"finally you are awake" infernos son says

"I can't believe I got beat by a girl"

"I will remeber to tell your father thAt" blackflame says

"What are we going to do now that elite shadow is here "?

"I am going to talk to it and try not to get killed" now get on blackflame says lowering his neck. Ryder jumps on and holds onto the saddle. Meanwhile Blackmist energy level was getting dangerously low meaning he would not be able to use any thing.

"SHIT I NEED TO FIND A SMALL CAVE SO I CAN RECHARGE MY ENERGY LEVEL," Blackmist says panicking as he feel one of his wings start going numb.

"That's not good. Stella when I say jump you jump." " What do you mean jump" Stella says

"we are going down" Blackmist yells out as he sees a lake coming in fast

JUMP! Stella leaps off Blackmist back just as Blackmist bounces across the surface of the lake before tumbling head over tail into a beech . Stella throws a knife into the water breaking the surface of the lake as she dives into it.

stella looks over her shoulder as she resurfaces and sees the black reaper that Blackmist knocked out by his now defenceless body. Stella swims towards them and eventually make it to the beach

"oh there you are lady "

" I was looking for you " Ryder says

" lay one finger on that dragon and you die."

" Me and black flame just want to talk to him"

. "Well he is kinda unconscious at the moment".

" well we will wait till he wakes"

. "Any ways what is your name lady" Ryder ask . "My name is Stella and I already know your name Ryder". Stella says puting down her hood and mask to lower the hostilely.

"What tribe are you born from I am from the mainland"

"And I must say where did you learn those moves they are slick"

I was an assassin who was supposed to help the brotherhood of assassins to kill the Roman Emperor. That is until I met him just a they days ago. Stella says pointing at blackmist unconscious body.

How did you meet him.

"I was chained to a wall for days then he was dragged in and put beside me in a Dragon proof cage we started talking and we decided to escape and when the guards left we set each other free. Then we killed every body in the lower deck the ship we were on was called

Romeoan.

and they had the boat full of dragons whom blackmist set free before sinking the ship" mean while the sky begins to darken we should set up camp I don't think so Stella says pointing to the sky right where a group of 5 black reapers are flying towards them well I will try to see you later. Ryder says climbing on black flames neck before black for,ame flys back to the castle.

The group of black reapers touch down around blackmist Their riders leaping off

DJ walks down infernos wing and walks in front of blackmist slowly one rider,pokes blackmist with a spear

" I think it's dead".

" He is not dead he not even wounded anywhere" another rider says"

"it is extreme exhaustion . I think that s why it crashed."

"You would not be far off if it weren't for the. Fact elite shadow never get exhausted. But they do have a energy in them that can drain from constant use." Dj says. Before calling inferno over "

let's bring him to the infirmary."

"That is a horrible idea he will be awake in a few more hours." I agree says another black reaper. "Can't we just end it while we can when it is unconscious."

"Why don't we just welcome another powerful dragon into our arsenal"

"You do realize we would drive him up the walls literally."

"Why do elite shadows really hate us."number two says

"We attack them the most out of all other dragons that's why." Number 4 says

"But that is for good reason they kill anything they get there claws on." Black reaper 3 says unknown to them blackmist had just woken up but was still critclealy low on energy so he does his best not to move


	34. Decision

Well we better just put him in the prison for now"DJ says

Meanwhile toothless got a sudden pain in the back of his head. This pain sounding off alarms in his head

"oh no one of the protectors are in danger and I have a good idea who". Toothless says

before running over hiccup who felt it as well.

"We need to go but says

"I think east west is where he is"hiccup says

"Let's go 'hiccup adds " shifting toothless tail fin into place toothless shoots into the air. Back in Rever land one of the black reaper were about to grab blackmist but Stella jumps over blackmist and lands in front of blackmist separating the group of black reapers and rider from blackmist . DJ gets off of infernos neck and walks over in front of Stella sword drawn move aside shadow rider and no one gets hurt.

You should take your own advice. Rever land King.

"Ahh you're a feisty one you would make a lovely warrior in my army.

DJ says hand out stretched that is if you join of course. we are a good kingdom we are usually peaceful well unless something like him shows up in our kingdom we tend to panic and stop the threat." I will join your army if you promise him no harm. I cannot promise him no harm I do not rule over dragons I rule over humans. He does DJ says pointing at inferno who is staring at them. I will have to tAlk to him.

"Hello inferno is it"

"Yes that's my name human." Inferno says then adds what when he do you want "

"he was not lying when he told you he protects all dragons." He literally is a protector and I can prove it. After he awakes. " if he is a protector then why your son did he attack my son. Your son attacked him first without warning when we entered here unknowingly.

"So you are saying blackmist attacked for self defence."

"At first yes then something happened to him and he went psycho and started attacking.

And soon after your son fell blackmist snapped out of it.

He did not remember the fight". Stella says

"That almost sounds like a alpha mind control but elite shadows can't be mind controlled." Inferno replies.

"Unless". Inferno says

"Unless what?"

"He has another personality that takes control when he is in danger." Inferno says

"Well that explains why he said finally back in control."

"His other personality is dark ."Stella says

"So he is fighting a battle for control every time he is in danger." Inferno says.

"This is very serious" and he is a protector " if. He really wanted to or if he lost himself in that "fight with me he could have killed everyone." Inferno say be fore yelling out

"nobody harm a signal scale on him."

"We need to bring him to mind communicator"

"Immediately." Inferno yells out

"need a ride" DJ says

"yes I need to stay by him Incase the other side takes control." Stella says


	35. Chapter 35

One black reaper gently picks blackmist up and flies him to the prison where he is put on a cart and wheeled down to a dragon proof cage and locked in.

2 days later blackmist energy is fully recharged. And he wakes up noticing he is in a cage in a cave along with humans. Some had tattoos some had scars covering their bodies and their was one human right beside blackmist in a cell. He had his face some what through the bars chuckling. Blackmist looks at him and growls.

" What a pretty dwagon". The prisoner says tauntingly.

Blackmist Rams his head against his cage towards the prisoner. The prisoner barely blinks. "You don't scare me dragon I faced death". Blackmist chuckles before letting the mist he was named for flow out of his back.

blackmist forces his eyes to glow brightly blackmist then opens his mouth and a second row of .needle like teeth come out aka known as kill teeth. Blackmist climbs the Side of the cage and snapes,dragon proof metal with his jaws. Suddenly lightning Zaps blackmist cage making him fall 10 feet and land on his back. Blackmist looks for his attacker and sees blackflame.

"About time you woken up you were out for two days". Blackflame says opening the gate blackmist walks out stopping the mist and glowing eyes as he walks out.

"I apologies for beating the living shit out of you".

" I was not my self my dark. Nature took control its very hard to keep him contained" blackmist says.

"I am ok my pride not so much and it's my fault by the way me and my rider attacked you before giving you a warning when you were not in our kingdom." Blackflame says

"Where is Stella".blackmist asked

" Yes about her. You are not going to like this." Blackflame says

"Do not tell me you guys guys killed her".blackmist says angrily

"What no' we did not kill her she joined our ranks" blackflame says

"You are right I don't like it"blackmist says about to hit blackflame over the head but does not.

"She did it to make sure we would not harm you while you were unconscious." Blackflame says

"That would be dishonorable to do that while I was unconscious . " blackmist says.

Meanwhile

"Shouldn't he be awake by now" toothless says stretching out his back"

" I don't know he barely told anything about his species". Hiccup says

Suddenly a door slowly opens slowly with a sound of metal scraping against sound causing toothless eyes to roll back into his skull as he holds his ear flaps. "Make it stop" he yells.

blackflame walks out letting out a chuckle upon seeing toothless covering his ear flaps. Blackmist walks through and sees toothless in pain so he tail whips the door shut which slams shut

"thankyou" toothless says

"you are very much welcome" fellow protector blackmist says with a bow toothless gives a bow back but a little deeper of a bow.

"So what the hell happend to you" toothless says

" I have a energy source." That is fuelled by deer blood and if that runs completly out I can die and I just used half of that energy source".

"That must suck" toothless says

"Deeply sucks" blackmist says

"Oh hiccup there is someone I have become friends with these past two days I want you to meet her and I know you have a girl friend she was with me these past two days. "Hay blackflame" blackmist calls out. "yes" blackflame replies

"can you go get Stella"blackmist ask not a problem.

Once gone toothless says you seriously got a mate in two days toothless says jokingly blackmist whacks him up rite in the head

Blackmist bones are made of shadow steal if blackmist were to tail whip you it you can compare it to getting hit with a lamp post.

" No toothless she is human" . Blackmist says angerilly

"Ow ow why would you do that it was a joke, A JOKE.!" Toothless says with pain.

"Yes I knew that but not a very good one


	36. Elite shadow tressure

Chapter 36

.,.,,,!

10 minutes later Stella runs over to blackmist

" are you ok" "you had me worried"

"I am fine Stella " how ever there is some one I want you to meet" blackmist

"Who" Stella ask

"Turn around" blackmist instructs

Stella turns around and sees hiccup

"Hum hello" hiccup says.

"Nice to meet you" Stella says pulling down her hood and mask.

"You as well" hiccup says outstretching his hand. Stella on takes off her gauntlet and shakes his hand. Why did you take off your gauntlet. "

"I took it off so you will not get a poisoned arrow shot into you".stella says

"Oh thank you then." Hiccup says

Taking his hand back. Names Stella Luna . Stella says putting her gauntlet back on.

Names hiccup horrendous haddock the third.

And my my what a beautiful dragon Stella says scratching toothless under the chin.

This causes blackmist to fall over laughing hysterically.

Stella stops so suddenly toothless falls over "you are a boy aren't you." Stella says in sudden realization.

"Yes yes he is a boy" hiccup says before looking at blackmist who is still laughing his arse off.

Toothless recovers. Stella whispers "I am so sorry" toothless leaps on blackmist playfully pinning him. Making his laughing turn into a non serious growl blackmist lifts toothless strait off himself and pins him playfully.

" What are they doing" Stella ask

"they are playing I guess" hiccup says

Toothless suddenly yelps when blackmist accendently playfully clawed him too hard.

Blackmist Immediately jumps off

"that is why elite shadows don't play we are killing machines we hurt thing without meaning to."

It's okay it was accident toothless says licking his new wound.

"At leAst you got a scar that you can show off now when or if you find a mate" blackmist says to toothless. "Ah yes we have something for you" hiccup says to blackmist.

"And that is. " blackmist replies

Hiccup pulls out dragon nip and approaches blackmist .

"Dragon grass hiccup" why are you giving this to me I do not need this it has been melted in a liquid you may need it to calm down and just relax . Fine but I can't hold it

"that's why I put it in a glass tube I am going to tie it to your forearm ok "

Hiccup says .

"Yeah but keep it for now I have to go hunt something just stay here." Blackmist leaps off the balcony. And takes flight over the kingdom and into northern waters blackmist dives into the freezing cold water deep black mist switches his eyesight to night vision as he goes deeper he dives past squaldrons, thunder drums, and very few sea shockers as he reaches the sea bed. Where he land s on a rotting away ship that. He himself sank thousands of years ago. Blackmist rips off the lower door hatch and suddenly a coral shark blasted out nearly biting blackmist who tail whips it with the blade on his tail cutting it in half. Blackmist lowers in thedeck and swims into the captain's courtiers where the door had been busted open by the water blackmist looks around and sees what he is looking for

A steal treasure chest containing gold and diamonds. Blackmist lifts it out of the ship and starts his swim up to the surface. the treasure chest gains unwanted attention from sea dragons.

they start circling around him blackmist flaps his wings under water to gain speed. The sea dragons follow thinking he is flying away. Which he is in a way blackmist vision begins to glow red but he shack ships head and it dissapears. With one final hi sings blackmist breaks the surface of the water and takes to the skies then hovers and he takes short and rapid breaths of air before firing into the water. The sea dragons flea from the explosions blackmist then flies back to the kingdom. And lands on the balcony and drops the chest making a loud crashing sound. "

Hiccup this if for you spend wisely it came from the very boat that was used to bring men to murder my family that was all they were worth At the time."

"You are giving this to us" hiccup ask in believably yes

"yes I have promised myself to give it to someone I trust, someone who would use it wisely." Blackmist says

Hiccup hugs blackmist "thank you you have no Idea what I will be able to do with this much gold and rubys" Hiccup says

4 characters are still available


	37. Dragon gods

"Oh i have a good idea"blackmist says backing of the hug.

"Now I have to go good luck"says blackmist leaps off the same balcony and vanishes into the horizon.

Well bud berk is in need of this desperately. Since I lost the Gold to viggo I think my father worked will be overjoyed to have good all the gold back . And more

Meanwhile the gods rage

"Tyserium that shadow protector of dragons is corrupt you need to erase him. "! The all father says.

"He is my most trusted and gifted protector I will do no such thing " as long as he lives "

" He is Also not currupt I designed his species to have a controllable darker nature. "Tyserium says

"Well he seems to have lost his mind." The all father says

"No he has lost his entire species due to your murderous children"

"Well we will have to end him personally" the all father says

Tyserium chuckles he cannot not be killed death himself denies him passage.

"Fine I will talk to your evil brother." The all father says turning around and leaving tyserium in his own temple.

Tyserium Immediately sends blackmist some reinforcements the reinforcements not being being dragons but bio organism armour and a new ability .

meanwhile

Blackmist is stopped yet again by a unknown force that surrounds him

Blackmist mind gets invaded by a voice.

Shadow protector you are in grave danger the all father is seeking help from my evil brother to kill you.

"Great the evil dragon God is coming to kill me." Blackmist says

"Yes he will do anything to get him out of his prison. That's why I am giving you these"

at that instant black elite shadow armour lands on blackmist the armours crawls through blackmist scale and flesh and joins to his bones

"your muscles will adapt to the change rather quickly"

Description of armour

The armour consist of head armour, armour plating that goes down the leangh of his spine, under belly armour platings

"As for your new ability you can use up 5 different fires or blast of your choice "

Meanwhile the all father opens the cast iron heavy doors of the most dangerous prison in Asgard.

Guards bring Darkonis alive to me this instant. The guards bow and march down the hall weapons in hand.

Half and hour later the big cage is dragged down the hall back to the all father. Once there the all father whacks the cage the cage shacks as Darkonis moves

"what do you want all father." Darkonis says

"I need you to end a elite shadow the very thing you designed" The all father says

Darkonis laughs

"why would I end my perfect creation".

"You will end it to earn your freedom if you don't you will stay in this cage the rest of your life." the all father says.

"Fine now let me out of this cage


	38. Chapter 38

readers please leave a review for each chapter so I know you are still reading my story. Very much appreciated.

"Guards open the cage and form a wall now"! The guards do so as darkonis steps out slowly re adjusting his bones as he does so .

"Now go Darkonis before I change my mind and lock you back in there." The all father yells out

Darkonis smirks before slashing the prison doors off their hinges and opening a portal to Midgard. Which he uses to teleport to. Elite shadows here I come Darkonis says . 2 minutes later Darkonis dives into the. Volcano open and lands to find nothin but a few skeletons here and there. Darkonis starts searching the mountain but finds nothing except a few shadow steal scales. Littered on the ground .

"this will have to work" Darkonis says sniffing the scales.

"These were shedded a few days a go but where is my perfect creations."

"They should all be here hibernating unless" Darkonis says sweeping the dust and rocks with his tail to reveal a Horrific scene blood and scales litter the floor all deteriorated severely.

"Of course the all fathers chosen group of killers came and murdered them in their sleep."

Darkonis suddenly feels a presences in the mountain he looks around and sees nothing who's here. This is elite shadow territory leave or face our wrath.

Oh hello spirits

"I am your creator you will not threaten me " Darkonis says.

"Watch me" says a deeper voice

" I know why you are here in midgard your brother told us through our link." The same voice says again more angry though.

"Yeah and what did he tell you. " daronis says calmly

"He told us you are going to try to kill the very last of us my son."

"He told the truth I am here to try and kill your son"

He

"Now what to do with you I guess I am going to have to erase your existence."

Darkonis says swiping his claws at the spirits but suddenly a black figure with a scythe stops his claws instantly.

"Angel of death you choose a very bad time to defend the spirits "

Death waves his hands over the elite shadow spirits they vanish into a supernatural wind .

Death hooks his scythe under Darkonis arm and threw him into a wall before vanishing into the wind as well.

Dammit I hate that angel.

Darkonis. Says looking at the deep cut in his arm

"At least that will heal"

Meanwhile hiccup and toothless

"Son where did you get this from" stoick ask happily

"You know the legend of the shadow beast" hiccup says

Yes I heard of the monster that destroys I tire civilizations" stoick says with a raised brow.

" It turns out it is not a legend it exist I became good friends with it along with toothless."

"Say again"

Stoick says

" I became friends with the shadow beast to stop it from killing people" hiccup says It kinda worked I found out the only reason why it kills people is because dragon hunters killed its family right I front of it. It soon

stopped killing people once it got its revenge. And did I mention this thing is ranked in the dragon world as a protector.

H that

"No you did not Mention that?"

Anyway after we became friends he almost died from a shadow steal spear impaling his chest we brought it here and gothi healed it .

That dragon was on this island yeah two days ago. Then I something took control of it and yes sadly I could not stop him from butchering the rest of the hunters After ward. Once he finished he was. BAck to his old self he then took us to a big dragon called a bewilder beast unlike the red death this big dragon was nice and gentle . The dragon was also a protector and it turns out that blackmist knew the bewilder beast when it was a hatchling.

"It's name is blackmist "

yes Named because of his special ability. Hiccup then adds

"Anyways he is the one that dove to the very bottom the the sea to get it he said spend it wisely because that was what his whole family was worth back then." Hiccup says seriously.

"He can talk"stoick says in amazement

" yes he used to have a rider he tought him I guess. His rider died of old age sadly."hiccup says

"We will spend it wisely I promise you that." Stoick says


	39. Chapter 39

Years later a blackmist is being chased by darkonis who is dead on blackmist tail.

While blackmist was being chased he let death shadow take full control of his body.

Deathshadow turns his head to see darkonis right above him ready to tear his back up.

DEathshadow goes mist form just as the vicious claws go right through him. The claws however start to melt. From the acidic mist death shadow reforms and tail whips darkonis underbelly with the with the signal bladed tail fin that stands vertically at the end of his tail. Darkonis his sis from the the stinging sensation that his under belly now developed.

"Bastard" darkonis yells out before scraping his claws over the shadow steel scales of blackmist

Armoured back.

Death shadow flips over in flight. flying upside down exposing his underbelly a dangerous move that could get him killed. But it is also fair game because both there under belly are exposed to severe injury. Death shadow uses the distraction to fire a lightning blast at darkonis chest burning through the scales and into his flesh . Darkonis retaliates by blasting fire as hot as a red deaths straight at blackmist face. Death shadow is forced to retreat back into the set.

Blackmist takes immediate control and dives invertibally putting some space between him and the corrupt dragon God darkonis .

Before flipping back over and doubling his speed Towards the nearest protectorate breaks the sound barrier two times over in his escape . 2 minutes later darkonis gives ip for the day to go and heal. Blackmist himself took damage on his wings ,back and under belly. He was losing blood and quick.

Soon Berkshire is in his sights

" shit I am going to fast" I am going to crash"blackmist yells out.

not 2 seconds later his damaged wing membrane rips close to his body sending him almost out of control if it weren't for his five fins. But he was losing altitude quickly blackmist flaps a final time and just clears the forest before crashing into and going through the roof of a house before skidding to a stop on all 6 legs and falling over spraining his good wing.

Blackmist vision starts to black out befor returning and fading back to darkness.

Blackmist gives a distress call before passing out cold.

Hearing the distress call toothless bolts to his feet and runs out of his home towards the distress call he heard hiccup fast on toothless tail later

1 minute they arrive at the scene where villagers were surrounding the dragon that crashed stoicism pushes through the crowd toothless just jumps over the crowd And nudges blackmist chest which seemed to not move. Son what is this dragon hiccup finally breaks through the crowd.

"It's blackmist" hiccup says running over to blackmist who lay motionless.

"The shadow protector" stoick says in shock.

"Yes and I don't think he is breathing"

"go and get gothi now"! Stoick

Says

Meanwhile tyserium watches over blackmist carefully as he lay passed out. After crashing from blood loss tyserium rages at his brother.

An

Blackmist new ability is copy cat he learned how to use lightning from a skrill

He got a speed upgrade from a rogue blackreaper


	40. Recovery

You idiot brother he almost killed you"". Tyserium yells out

"Oh so now you care about me" Darkonis says

"Of course I still care about you brother You are just really stupid sometimes" tyserium says calmly

"I am never stupid "reckless sure I am a god brother." Darkonis says retorts

"Now stay still so I can heal you dammit this is the third time he nearly kills you" tyserium says while blasting a steady green fire over Darkonis chest which stitches back together due to healing properties.

In the meantime a steel clamp is being used to hold Blackmist scales closed so he can heal properly From the attack.

In the meantime

Fish legs stirs a paste to numb the pain that blackmist is passed out from.

While gothic stitched his wing membrane back to his body before spreading a clear paste over the membrane to keep it in place. So the stitches would not rip the wing once the surgery was done. Gothi put her hand on his chest and writes down something in the sand.

Fish legs translates and says " he is dead"

Suddenly chest moves gothi was about to write or not but fishlegs beat her to it.

He is alive .

In the meantime death it self stands over blackmist with his scythe about to touch blackmist. Suddenly blackmist quickly slices death scythe in half at the staff with his tail blade. "Not today death blackmist says weakly" if death had eyes they would be wide in shock. Death turns his head looking at his now broken Saul harvester.

"One of these days elite shadow you cannot outfly me" death says with a raspy voice.

"I don't have to out fly you when I can just do that" blackmist says with a smirk

"One day shadow protector" death says vanishing

5 days later black mist fully recovers but is grounded for a week.

Blackmist and stoik talked recently fishlegs studied his behaviour and fire power which blasted a brand new dragon pen. Stoick was mad at this. Because their ancestors built it . Fishlegs and hiccup

Compare toothless and blackmist for similarities but find none except for their scale colour.

Walking alone into the forest blackmist camouflages into the forest environment and follows a game trail until he enters a clearing where a herd of deer are feeding on bushes . Blackmist feels his dark blood begin to go hyper so he quickly targets his prey which happened to be to close to the bushes he was camouflaged as. So he quickly caves in it skull in one hit from his tail Black most carefully picked it up slowly to not startle the Deer herd before he drags it into the forest be devouring it.

1 hour later blackmist returns to the village where Stoick and a random villager confront him.

Shadow protector why did you kill this man's deer. 3 very good reasons one I am kinda stuck here for another week , two I can only eat deer , 3 I used up the deer I ate half a this month ago. If I were not starving I would of not eaten the deer.

I will pay him back what do you need done that does not evolve flying


End file.
